Lincoln
by KevDovahFire
Summary: Todo tiene un final, un videojuego, un cómic, una familia, una vida.


_**Esta historia es mi primer fanfic para este fandom, fue creada para participar en el concurso de fanfic de the Loud House espero que les guste**_

 _ **Lincoln**_

Allí reposando en una cama de una habitación tenuemente iluminada por unas cuantas lámparas un anciano se encontraba en lo que las pocas personas que a su alrededor se encontraban sabían eran sus últimos momentos.

El veterano vacilaba al querer pronunciar unas palabras, sabía que serían muy importantes, y con mucha seguridad recordadas, así que quería asegurarse de usarlas bien.

Su mirada divagaba de un lado a otro de la habitación saltando entre un hombre y una mujer, ambos con una edad avanzada, al hombre parado en una esquina de la habitación le faltaba poco para quebrarse y liberar un presa de lágrimas apenas contenidas, por el otro lado la mujer estaba sentada en la cama justo a su lado sosteniendo con cuidado su arrugada mano, ella no estaba tratando de ocultar nada, 2 hilos de lágrimas o más bien 2 cuerdas de lágrimas corría por sus mejillas deteniéndose momentáneamente en su mentón para luego caer en las sábanas, lo miraba de una manera casi suplicante, pidiendo, rogando, se podía sentir casi como si exigiéndole que se levante y se quede más tiempo con ellos.

El anciano no pudo seguir viendo la escena, desvió la mirada al techo adentrándose en sus recuerdos, dejándose rememorar las experiencias de su vida.

-Papá…- la mujer habló evitando que pudiera adentrarse más en aquellas memorias; el hombre volteó a ver a aquella que lo llamaba; esperó unos momento tratando de calmarse, un acto claramente infructuoso puesto que seguía llorando, pero a pesar de eso, con la voz quebrada siguió hablando-Papá… por favor…-sollozó más antes de continuar -te necesitamos-

El canoso individuo la observó con detenimiento y concentración, cualquiera que viera la expresión en su cara diría que trataba de memorizar todos los rasgos de aquella mujer, la miró de ese modo por tan solo unos pocos segundos pero con una intensidad difícil de medirse o describirse, se zafó suavemente del agarre de la fémina y acarició su rostro tiernamente, ella llevó sus manos a las arrugadas del viejo.

-Papá- fue el turno del hombre parado en la esquina para hablar acercándose vacílate al lecho de su padre. Tanto padre e hija voltearon para ver al sujeto hablar de manera similar a la de su hermana –Hay… hay tantas… tantas cosas que quisiera decirte pero…- el hombre dejó de hablar y se acercó a su progenitor para dejarse caer al lado del lecho de su padre para estrujarlo en un abrazo, un gesto tan simple que hacía antaño pero aquí fue diferente, vertió tanto amor como suplicas por disculpas por no haber estado allí por tanto tiempo como el hombre moribundo había estado para él, el caballero de cabello cano le acarició la cabeza reconfortándolo, la mujer se unió al gesto fraternal construyendo de ese modo un epicentro de lágrimas derramadas.

Sin romper el abrazo la mujer suspiró con resignación-Primero mamá… y ahora tú-

El viejo la miró y quiso decirle algo pero a diferencia de como sucedió en la mayor parte de su vida esta vez no sabía que decir ni hacer, no había un plan, solo suspiró con dificultad y cansancio extendiendo sus brazos para hacer lo mismo que sus hijos.

Un largo momento pasó desde que ese abrazo triple comenzó pero se sintió como si solo hubiera sido un segundo, un efímero momento que para ellos acabó casi al mismo instante en que inició. El Loud volvió la vista al techo, su hija que se había percatado del ligero cambio de posición del cuello de su padre volteó a mirarlo, se veía tan distraído, tan fuera de sí, tan pensativo, ella no pudo ni siquiera tratar de adivinar que pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de su padre.

Siempre había sido un misterio para ellos y toda la familia la manera en la que veía todo desde un punto de vista a veces imposible de ver para cualquier otra persona, un punto ciego en la psique de todos que solo podía ser escrutado por él.

Pasaron 5 minutos desde que el abrazo que el mayor Loud había regalado para calmar a sus hijos había terminado y los 2 adultos seguían sentados en la cama del mayor haciéndole compañía, pero el anciano seguía sin pronunciar una sola palabra, el silencio en la habitación era de alguna manera ensordecedor.

Al no haber sonido alguno de parte de ninguno de los presentes se podía escuchar incluso el respirar de la familia, irregular, desorganizado y demostrando una sinfonía que expresaba una opresión en el pecho, un dolor hiriente y sordo, cada segundo que pasaba en ese estado era agobiante.

-Papá…- rompió el hielo la mujer –Si quieres decirnos algo…- se detuvo para volver a recapturar la voz segura y firme que se diluía tras cada palabra –este sería el momento- concluyo dando esa…sonaba como una declaración pero se sentía más como una petición, ella quería que su padre hablara una vez más pero el aludido no encontraba palabras, solo pensamientos que venían sin un orden secuencial, todos aleatorios.

-Esto era increíble- pensó mientras reía un poco para sí –Lincoln Loud el hombre con el plan, según como solía llamarme no sabe cómo actuar, ni por que su hija se lo pedía-

Llegando al final de aquel pensamiento recordó cómo fue cuando su hija estaba aprendiendo a hablar- Mi pequeña Laura, mi segunda y última hija, aún recuerdo que me llamaba "paty" en vez de "papi" hasta los 3 años- recordó la forma en la que incansablemente el intentó enseñarle la pronunciación correcta de esa palabra que era la única que no pronunciaba bien.

Observó a su hija dándole el veterano como respuesta una sonrisa cansada pero autentica, no era ni de lejos la más grande ni la que más memorable diera pero, algo, algo la hacía diferente, algo que a pesar del rostro lleno de arrugas y el semblante sumamente pálido no le quitaba a ese gesto, algo lo estaba convirtiendo en un momento que la familia recordaría hasta que sus mentes no fueran capaces de recordar ni funciones tan básicas como respirar, se quedaría grabada para siempre.

Laura tomó una vez más su mano, Lincoln consintió esto afianzando ligeramente el agarre con muy poca fuerza.

-Ja, como si pudiera hacerlo con más energía, ni siquiera usando toda mi fuerza alcanzaría a apretar tu mano, mi niña, tan fuerte como estoy seguro quisieras que lo hiciera para asegurarte que me quedaré por más tiempo contigo y tu hermano- pensó

Al no tener nada en mente de cómo actuar ahora se remontó a los recuerdo, a los de sus hermanas, ellas tuvieron impacto en su vida, y le enseñaron mucho, una de esas enseñanzas podría decirlo cómo tenía que decir adiós.

* * *

La universidad Royal Woods era un campus enorme que incluía todo el equipamiento científico necesario como para que Lisa haya querido estudiar allí pero eso era precisamente lo que la estaba reteniendo en ese lugar, lo bien equipado que se encontraba para algunas "situaciones".

Toda la familia Loud se encontraba en el edificio designado para experimentación con material peligroso, algunos de ellos sentados, otros yendo y viniendo en una marcha de una extremo del pasillo a otro, sencillamente esperando, lo único que podían hacer en esa situación, mientras los 10 hijos permanecían solo mostrando una fuerte angustia; que estaban manejando muy bien hasta donde cualquiera podría decir; Rita no podía contenerse, lloraba a mares en el hombro de su marido mientras este intentaba no derrumbarse junto con su esposa, necesitaba ser fuerte para ella, para ella y sus hijo y reconfortarlos en la mayor medida que le fuera posible.

Pasaron 3 horas desde que la familia se había enterado y más de 4 desde que los llamaron para que acudieran a la universidad donde la peor sorpresa que había tenido esa excéntrica familia les fuera dada.

-Señores Loud- el decano los recibió apenas los vio frente al edificio pero hizo una mueca de sorpresa y desagrado al notar que toda la familia estaba en el lugar.

-¡Vinimos lo más pronto que pudimos!. ¡¿Qué pasó?!.- Lynn señor respondió.

-¡¿Dónde está Lisa?!- Secundó Rita alterada- ¡¿Por qué dijeron que algo había pasado y no nos dijeron más?!-

El decano había esperado la asistencia solo de los padres, el hecho de ver a toda la familia lo había tomado por sorpresa, no quería ser él quien diera la malas nuevas a todos los integrantes de los Loud.

El decano se pasó la mano por la cabeza estirando hacia atrás los canos cabellos que todavía le quedaban.

-Señores Loud- hizo una pausa antes de continuar-Lo que les dijeron es verdad, hubo una situación- lo decía lo más calmado que le era posible como intentado suavizar el golpe, pero, ¿cómo suavizas algo como lo que tenía que decir?.

-Con todo respeto señor pero literalmente tiene que decirnos que fue lo que ocurrió y donde está nuestra hermana, ¡ahora!- Lori exigió ya sabiendo acerca de esa llamada de la universidad en la que dijeron solo que fueran lo más pronto posible.

El decano retrocedió un poco por la reacción prepotente de la muchacha y la forma en que el resto de los hermanos se acercaba pero volvió a tomar una pose seria.

-Lisa, estaba realizando un experimento que incluía materiales de alto índice de radioactividad, lo hizo a nuestras espaldas por lo que solo nos dimos cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo después de lo que ocurrió esta tarde- se aclaró la garganta – Hubo un accidente y una cantidad peligrosa de radiación se esparció dentro del laboratorio, debido a que trabajamos con ciertos materiales de bajo índice de radioactividad fue que nuestros detectores de radiación pudieron detectar esta liberación de energía pero Lisa…- bajó la mirada –Ella se expuso a todo eso por su cercanía con el hecho-

Rita retrocedió llevándose las manos a la boca mientras los demás solo escuchaban inmóviles las palabras de aquel veterano.

-Ella…-le costó seguir –La cantidad de energía radioactiva que recibió fue mucha-

No necesitaban explicaciones, al vivir con alguien como Lisa ya eran conscientes de lo que la radiación podía hacer.

-¡¿Dónde está?!-exigió esta vez Rita llorando-¡¿Dónde está mi Lisa?!- empezó a apretar el cuello del saco del hombre remeciéndolo en el proceso, Lynn señor y Lincoln tuvieron que separarlos mientras Rita exigía saber que había pasado con Lisa.

-Ella está dentro del edificio- respondió el decano recuperándose de la zarandeada –Por lo gruesos que eran los muros y por estar revestidos con plomo fue que este accidente logró ser contenido dentro del laboratorio, y Lisa sigue allí-

Toda la familia no podía creer lo que acababan de escuchar, Rita volvió a intentar ponerle las manos encima al decano siendo retenida por su esposo e hijos, aun cuando ellos también querían hacerle saber lo que pensaban, las hermanas se encontraban en la misma situación que Lincoln y su padre.

-¡¿Por qué la dejaron ahí dentro?!- Rita gritó la pregunta que todos se formulaban.

El señor Noxford hizo una mirada compasiva hacia los Loud, se veía pesar en sus ojos.

-Ella ya se expuso a toda esa toxicidad, en un hospital cercano no la admitirían puesto que no tienen lo necesario para contener el efecto radioactivo que ahora tiene Lisa en su cuerpo, es poca la que desprende , muy poca pero de cualquier manera no la aceptarían- se llevó las manos a los ojos para poder frotarlos –la facultad de medicina está aquí al lado, trajimos todo lo que pudiera ayudarle y también llamamos a un hospital para intentar suerte y ver si admitirían su ingreso, en verdad lo siento- dicho esto se marchó a paso acelerado mientras toda la familia se quedó taciturna.

Finalmente el hombre que entró al laboratorio para revisar a Lisa salió, toda la familia se aglutinó a su alrededor.

-Nuestra hija- dijo medio tartamudeando Lynn señor –¿Cómo está? ¿Pueden llevarla al hospital?-

El fornido hombre caucásico se quitó su equipo de protección de plomo encarándolo con un rostro neutro.

-Ella tendrá que quedarse aquí, es un riesgo muy alto moverla y también es un riego para aquellos que estén cerca de ella, lo siento pero… no podemos hacer nada por ella, ni siquiera en un hospital-los rasgos del hombre iban suavizándose con cada palabra que soltaba –En serio lo siento-

El corazón de toda la familia se quebró una vez más en el mismo día.

-Lo mejor será que estén con ella en la medida de lo posible, tampoco queremos que ustedes se expongan al peligro biológico y por ello no pueden estar tan cerca de ella por mucho tiempo-puso una mano en los hombros de los padres –Háganlo mientras aún quede tiempo- dicho esto se marchó.

Lincoln junto con todas las demás entendieron a lo que se refería ese hombre, eso fue lo necesario para que la familia entera empezara a imitar la acción de Rita y las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar, tenían el pequeño rayo de esperanza de que ese hombre les dijera que Lisa se pondría bien, que estaría mal por unos día y se acabaría pasadas las semanas, que tal vez solo sería un susto o advertencia divina para la pequeña genio para que no siguiera arriesgándose tanto con sus trabajos, algo, lo que sea que fuera pero que no dijeran lo que temían, no dijeran la realidad que todos temían y no querían, que esto era lo que pasaría…

Rita junto con Lynn señor entraron a toda prisa al laboratorio aún sin colocarse el equipo de protección que era necesario para pasar, solo irrumpieron en el lugar dirigiéndose a la cama donde se encontraba una Lisa de 15 años con suero, seguía siendo casi igual a la niña de 4 años que recordaban bien: cabello desarreglado, lentes, no había cambiado mucho a excepción por su altura.

Ambos padres abrazaron a la adolecente en la cama mientras lloraban, desahogándose del dolor, dejando que queme.

Lisa por su parte se veía fría, correspondió al abrazo de sus progenitores pero no mostraba emociones al verlos en ese estado, algunos del personal retuvieron a los chicos Loud que querían entrar mientras que otros intentaban alcanzar a Lynn señor y a Rita o cuando menos hacer que se pusieran el equipo de protección.

Todos tuvieron su tiempo con Lisa, todos ellos tuvieron lágrimas, todos ellos dijeron lo importante que era Lisa aunque no la conocían a plenitud pero la mencionada no se inmutaba, el último en entrar fue Lincoln.

La noche ya había caído y el señor Lynn señor se estaba llevando a aquellas que ya habían hablado con Lisa, de la familia en el edificio solo quedaron Lincoln y Rita.

Después de colocarse todo el equipo pertinente el muchacho entró donde su hermana se encontraba -Hola Lisa- quiso sonar casual, algo infructífero por el sonido de sorber la nariz que tuvo que hacer.

-Hola Lincoln- respondió con monotonía con su característica forma de hablar.

-¿Lisa, qué fue lo pasó?- inquirió mientras se acercaba más a ella.

-Sólo un error de cálculo- hizo una arcada, los efectos de la radiación ya habían comenzado desde que los señores Loud salieron luego de un tiempo, en el caso de Rita casi a la fuerza.

Lincoln se apuró en tomar algo en lo que pudiera vomitar, pero Lisa lo detuvo con gesto con la mano diciéndole que no era necesario.

-Lisa… no sabes cuánto…-

-Lincoln- Lisa lo interrumpió –Sé lo que me dirás, lo he escuchado de todos-

-Lisa todos nosotros…- fue interrumpido por la menor.

-¡Te he dicho que ya lo sé!-

Lincoln no supo cómo entender el exabrupto de su hermana así que solo se quedó en silencio.

-¿Lincoln sabes lo que es fracasar de la manera más patética?- Lincoln no respondió –¡Pues éste es un claro ejemplo!- se señaló a sí misma mientras lo decía, easa palabras fueron lo único necesario para hacer cambiar la actitud de Lincoln.

-¿Lisa, eso es todo lo que te importa?. ¡Que fallaste en tu experimento!-

Lisa no respondió en lo absoluto, ni siquiera lo miró.

-Todos estamos aquí, con un tiempo límite para poder verte y tú, ¡¿solo te preocupas que fallaste?!- reclamaba confundido y un tanto enojado.

Lisa apartó aún más la mirada del rostro de su único hermano.

-Lisa- se le empezó a quebrar la voz – ¡Vi por la ventanilla de la puerta cómo te comportabas con todos antes de mí, no mostraste nada, ni una sola muestra de que por lo menos te afectaba vernos en este estado por ti!-

Lisa no se movió.

-¡Por lo menos intenta ser empática con nosotros, por lo menos una vez en tu vida!-

Lisa vomitó hacia el lado opuesto donde se encontraba Lincoln el cual no dudó en intentar ayudarla recogiéndole el cabello, Lisa se limpió con la manga de su suéter, Lincoln esperaba que dijese algo, por lo menos un "gracias" pero Lisa solo siguió callada.

-Lisa, ¿tanto te centras en tus trabajos que te duele más haber fallado que saber que no te queda mucho tiempo con nosotros?- todos habían querido evitar tocar ese tema en su estancia con Lisa pero para él esto era necesario.

-¿Por qué no muestras algo hacia nosotros ni siquiera en esta situación?, sé que siempre has sido de este modo pero ahora…ahora… quiero que nos dés alguna señal, todas la chicas se fueron a casa, estaban devastadas, Lisa, quiero creer que en el fondo sientes algo por nosotros, pero no me dejas que creer eso sea fácil.

Lisa se acomodó en su cama aun evitando a Lincoln.

-¡Lisa exprésate por favor, muéstrame algo, una emoción, un gesto, lo que sea pero no me dejes hablando con la nada!, estamos pasando por esto y a ti no parece importarte. ¡¿Por qué?!-

Se volteó hacia su hermano con un rostro diferente, sus ojos se habían cristalizado y ahora había un dejo de humanidad en su mirada -¡Porque tengo miedo!- le gritó

Hubo silencio después de eso aunque algunas de los encargados del lugar se asomaron por la ventanilla para ver qué pasaba.

-Tengo miedo, Lincoln- Lincoln la miró con sorpresa por el grito –Tengo miedo, lo tengo desde que la explicación científica ya no era algo que me sirviera, desde que los vi a todos y traté de ser seria ni sentimental con esto, tengo miedo de que después de todo este tiempo simplemente muera así, sin conocer tantas cosas, sin vivir tantas experiencias, sin haber hecho tantas cosas, sin haber hecho tanto con ustedes- miró a su hermano a los ojos con una mirada llorosa que imploraba consuelo –Tengo miedo-

A Lincoln le importó un carajo el hecho del peligro de mantenerse mucho tiempo cerca de ella y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, Lisa hizo lo mismo, se dejaron ser por un rato.

-Lisa no tengas miedo, nosotros estaremos aquí, ¿si?- le dijo sin dejar de abrazarla y acariciando su cabeza, permanecieron así durante varios minutos, al separarse Lincoln tomó la muñeca de su hermana y se la mostró juntándola con la suya.

-Lisa, ¿que son estos?-

-Regalos de navidad de nuestras unidades pate… de nuestros padres- respondió viendo los brazaletes articulados de plata que reposaban a sus muñecas.

-Exacto- contestó con suavidad –Esto es algo que nos dieron para recordarnos entre nosotros, para sentirnos cerca todo el tiempo, tú estás aquí también, todos estamos aquí- señalaba el brazalete mientras hablaba –Estamos contigo y no debes de temer, esto debe recordarte que te amamos, que te amo, que no tienes que evitar sentir junto a nosotros-

Lisa miró su brazalete el cual era idéntico al de Lincoln con la excepción de una pequeña estampa metálica color verde en forma de matraz Erlenmeyer en él y nada en el de Lincoln.

-Sí, pero eso no evita que sienta que tuve mucho tiempo disponible con ustedes y… me dediqué en mayor medida a la ciencia y a ustedes los desplacé- contestó con remordimiento.

Lincoln se sentó en la cama junto a ella y la acercó a él –Nosotros sabíamos lo importante que eran para ti y por eso te dejábamos sola pero eso no significa que no te queramos con nosotros ni que te hayamos dejado de querer, tú eras tú y nada más, queríamos a esa Lisa genio que teníamos, y sí, nos hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo de calidad contigo, eso no lo dudes, pero no es tarde, podemos hablar de lo que quieras-

-Chico tienes que irte- uno de los encargados lo llamó.

Lisa agarró la mano de Lincoln casi al instante de concluida la frase queriendo retenerlo pero su agarre era débil, no tenía muchas fuerzas.

Lincoln miró al encargado y luego a Lisa.

-¿No puedo quedarme más tiempo?. Tengo todo el equipo de protección puesto-

-Lo siento pero aun así es riesgoso para ti-

-Pero…-

-Escucha, te sacaré yo mismo de ahí si no obedeces, es peligroso-

Lincoln no sabía qué hacer, su hermana se había abierto con él y no planeaba dejarla sola en un momento tan frágil, miró a todos lados hasta que encontró la posible respuesta, se levantó y tomó unos pequeños pizarrones junto a unas tizas que se encontraban sobre una mesa, uno se lo entregó a Lisa junto con una tiza para que escribiera y él se quedó con el otro par de objetos.

-Lisa podemos seguir hablando a través de esto. Usaremos la ventanilla de la puerta para mostrarnos los mensajes- hablaba con optimismo pero no estaba seguro de cuál sería la opinión de su hermana.

Lisa lo miró por unos instantes pero al final dio un gesto de aprobación, una media sonrisa, era lo mejor que podía esperarse en esta situación, Lincoln se acercó a ella y besó su frente para acto seguido salir de la habitación y apoyarse contra la puerta con ventanilla y comenzar a escribir en su pizarrón.

-"¿Puedes leer esto?"- fue el mensaje que colocó en el pizarrón el cual apoyó contra el cristal.

Lisa miró hacia allí, escribió en su pizarrón y acto seguido lo mostró–Sí, puedo leerlo-

Acto seguido tuvieron Lincoln invitó a su madre a que también hablara con Lisa usando el pizarrón que tenía, ellos tuvieron una conversación con Lisa que duró horas.

Lisa se disculpó por cómo la había tratado de manera tan fría esa tarde y la forma inexpresiva para con ellos a lo largo de su vida, Rita por su parte no tenía nada que disculpar, siempre la había amada a pesar de todo.

Tanto Rita como Lincoln hablaron con ella la mayor parte de la noche hasta que tuvieron que dormir, pero no se fueron a casa, incluso Rita llamó a su esposo para decirle que se quedaban.

La mañana siguiente todos los Loud volvieron a estar en ese lugar, hablaron cuanto podían cara a cara con Lisa y cuando los sacaban usaban el pizarrón. Lisa se deterioraba aumentando sus vómito, fiebre, incluso convulsiones se presentaron, fue algo muy duro de ver, y cada vez que los enfermeros que accedieron a darles los cuidado posibles la estabilizaban ella miraba hacia la ventanilla de la puerta con una sonrisa.

Durante sus conversaciones escritas Lisa estuvo animada haciendo preguntas para conocer a sus hermanas mejor de lo que hacía, incluso bromeaba con ellas de vez en cuando, nadie quería desanimarla así que le siguieron la corriente, Lisa rió muchas veces ese día con los intentos forzosos de sus hermanos y padres de mantenerla con ese buen ánimo, les era difícil pero era lo mejor para ella, los últimos momentos con Lisa debían ser lo mejor posible.

La condición de Lisa se deterioraba más y más rápido, cada vez era peor con más síntomas como sudores, desorientación, etc.

Ya para el tercer día Lincoln se encontraba hablando con ella a través de la pizarra, ya varias tizas se habían gastado cada integrante de los Loud, Lisa se encontraba ya muy débil y apenas lograba mantener su pizarrón levantado, Lincoln sabía que ya quedaba muy poco pero cuanto menos había hecho que se sintiera mejor haciéndola convivir un poco más con la familia.

Lisa escribía en su pizarrón mientras veía a Lincoln esperar su mensaje, sonreía, de pronto se detuvo y comenzó a convulsionar, Lincoln llamó a los médico y ellos entraron con prisa para después llamó a toda la familia los cuales se aglutinaron en la puerta, no podían ver nada entre el grupo de médicos que se movían alrededor de la cama de Lisa, luego de unos tensos minutos uno de los médicos salió del laboratorio, los encaró y guardó silencio por unos segundos.

-Lo siento-

2 palabras bastaron para que todos rompieran en llanto, todos se abrazaban, buscaban consuelo, pues un miembro de su familia se había ido para siempre, todos se quedaron allí arrodillados unos con otros lamentando y sufriendo la partida de Lisa.

Más tarde ese día Lincoln entró al laboratorio ahora vació pues se habían llevado a Lisa hace más de 1 hora, sus ojos aún estaban rojos por el llanto compartido con su familia, se dirigió a la cama vacía y a un lado de ella en el suelo se encontró con el pizarrón de Lisa, lo levantó y observó el mensaje:

 **Pi = amor x los Loud**

Lincoln lloró todavía más a verlo.

* * *

Lisa dejó su marca al mostrar un lado más humano en sus momentos finales, todos apreciaron eso, pero en su caso siempre fue lo opuesto a Lisa en el ámbito de lo emocional, o cuando menos expresaba emociones de manera seguida.

Lisa fue la primera que perdieron, ella fue la primera de muchas tragedias que se avecinaban más adelante para los Loud, dagas dirigidas al corazón una tras de otra.

* * *

-¿Luna estás segura de lo que haces?-

-Linc, ya he tenido esta conversación con Luan, apenas logré que ella entendiera. ¿Y ahora tú?- respondió Luna mientras metía más ropa en una maleta.

-Sé que es lo que aspiras pero puedes llegar lejos aquí, no es necesario que te vayas-

Luna suspiró y volteó para ver hacia su hermano quien se encontraba de pies tras ella con los brazos cruzados, la preocupación en su rostro era algo que no ocultaba en lo absoluto, si acaso es que estaba intentado esconderla un poco.

Luna tuvo que elevar un poco la vista para poder mirarlo a los ojos, ya desde que ella tenía 19 Lincoln había alcanzado su altura y siguió creciendo en los próximos años, la diferencia de estaturas de ahora era algo que resultaba un tanto difícil de creer.

-Bro, es mi destino, al fin tengo la oportunidad de empezar a tocar en lugares donde de verdad tengo una oportunidad de ser reconocida.-

-Eso no quiere decir que obligatoriamente tengas que irte, mamá y papá te apoyan y lo sabes-

-Pero aquí no puedo tener los recursos que necesito- dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

-Luna…por favor…reconsidéralo- el tono suplicante de Lincoln la hizo comprender, su hermano tenía miedo.

-Linc, tranquilo hermano- Luna trató de sonar lo más relajada posible y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermano–Todo estará bien, ya tengo veinticuatro años, sé cuidarme-

-No es de ti de quien desconfío- Lincoln dirigió sus mirada hacia la ventana del cuarto de Luna y Luan llevándola hasta donde un Sedan negro se encontraba estacionado.

-Lincoln, no entiendo que ves de malo con Dylan- se separó un poco de él.

-Ese sujeto no me agrada en lo absoluto Luna, tengo una fuerte sensación de que ese tipo es la última persona en quien debería confiar- Lincoln regresó la vista hacia Luna –Y mucho menos confiarle a mi hermana-

-Lincoln sé que tuvieron roces cuando se conocieron…-Luna recordaba mientras se llevaba las manos a la cintura.

-¿Roce?- preguntó Lincoln no creyendo lo que escuchó-Ese tipo prácticamente me dijo con la mirada "aléjate idiota, no quiero que intervengas en mis asuntos con tu hermana" cuando nos presentaste-

-Debes de estar mal interpretando sus gestos, él siempre tiene una mirada fuerte, eso es todo-

-Esas no eran miradas fuertes, eran las miradas que le envías a alguien que obstruye tus maliciosos planes-

-¿Maliciosos, Lincoln?- Luna se sentía indignada por la forma por lo que Lincoln decía de su actual manager -¡¿Te estas escuchando hablar hermano?!-

-Sonará paranoico y todo lo que quieras pero en serio, él no me agrada y no quiero que vayas con él, por favor-

-Hermano, te quiero y lo sabes pero en serio estás sobreactuando-

-¡No sobreactúo Luna, eh escuchado que se mete con todas las chicas que él representa, y se le nota, no deja de mirar a Leni cuando está aquí o a Lori cuando viene de visita y está esperándote para llevarte a tocar!- Esta no era la primera vez que Lincoln le había hablado acerca del tema.

-Nunca he visto eso, él se comporta bien- Luna excusaba a Dylan pues en verdad creía en sus palabras.

Lincoln se cubrió su rostro con sus manos claramente exasperado.

-Obviamente no lo hace en frente de ti, pero pareciera que no tiene ni la delicadeza de fingir no ser un mujeriego, al menos no cuando solo estoy yo- reclamó.

-Pues tampoco he escuchado a las chicas decir algo parecido- Exclamó como punto concluyente de que su hermano exageraba las cosas.

-¡Pues parece que solo se molesta en ocultarlo en frente de todos menos de mí!- Lincoln en verdad no soportaba a ese tipo-Si tan solo vieras los gestos con que mira a alguna de las chicas a veces- Lincoln hizo una mueca de asco, no un asco común, un asco mezclado con repudio total.

-¡Basta!- Luna ya no podía aguantar el comportamiento de su hermano –¡No puedo creer que no me apoyes en el mayor de mis sueños Lincoln, se supone que eres mi familia y deberías estar dándome ánimos y no intentando hacer que no vaya al viaje que podría catapultar mi carrera!-

-¡Por ser tu familia es que también es mi deber protegerte!- el grito del joven Loud resonó por toda la casa atrayendo la atención de quienes estaban dentro de ella.

-Sea como sea Lincoln, mañana me voy y me gustaría que estuvieras feliz por mí-

-Lo estaría si fueras con alguien como Chunck-

-Lincoln- ya se estaba llegando al límite de la actitud de su hermano.

-¡Es cierto!. Por lo menos confiaba en él-

-¡Lincoln!-

-Lo siento, pero me preocupo- Lincoln se sentó en la cama de Luan -Tú me importas Luna, y no quiero que sufras, en especial por un reverendo imbécil como ese-

Luna siguió a su hermano sentándose junto a él y pasando su brazo por sus hombros.

-Tú también me importas, pero este es el camino que quiero tomar, ¿acaso no confías en mí, en lo que puedo lograr?-

Sabía que tenía el talento para ser de las mejores, eso lo sabía desde que Luna solía cantarle desde pequeño, lo sabía cuándo ella concursaba en batallas de bandas y ganaba, había contemplado toda una vida de pruebas que afirmaban la creencia de la familia de que la Loud musical llegaría alto.

-No, yo confío en ti-

-Exacto, si una de tus preocupaciones es que Dylan me muestre el mundo de la fama y me vuelva una estrella que deja atras a su familia eso ya lo puedes descartar, después de todo, esto nos representa a todos los Loud- Ese brazalete relucía, la combinación del metal plateado y el color purpura de la clave de Sol saliendo de la guitarra eléctrica no era algo que armonizaba bien el uno con el otro pero era la representación de Luna y eso bastaba para que tomara su lugar en ese accesorio.

-A mamá le harás falta, ha pasado un tiempo desde lo de Lisa pero ella sigue dolida, ¿solo procura hacer lo necesario para visitarnos y hacerla sentir bien, si?-

-Eso no es necesario ni decirlo bro-

Luna pasó toda la tarde convenciendo a su hermano para que pudiera entender que ella estaría bien. Para el día siguiente Dylan llegó a las dos de la tarde para recogerla, saludó a todos los presentes mientras Lincoln solo observa sentado en las escaleras todo, varias veces mientras abrazaba a varias de sus hermanas ese cretino lo miraba de manera burlona a la cual solo podía responder apretando su dentadura.

Rita le encargó a Dylan cuidara mucho de Luna, le dio algo que solo podía describirse como un conferencia de cuán importante era para ella su hija, Dylan mostraba un interés falso al escuchar las palabras de la señora Loud.

Los padres y sus hermanas se despidieron de la música, Lincoln fue el último en despedirse.

-Espero que te vaya bien Luna, solo recuerda lo que dije- Procedió a abrazar a su hermana.

-Y tu recuerda lo que dije Linc, solo confía-

Le fue difícil separarse, no quería dejar de cuidar de ella, no importaba cómo sonara pero se sentía bien cuando cuidaba de ellas, sentía que también cuidaba la integridad emocional de su pobre madre, pero era lo que Luna quería, era lo que decidió, no podía impedirlo.

Luna subió al sedan negro y ambos se perdieron de vista en el camino hacia Nueva York.

Pasó el tiempo y su hermana llamaba todas las semanas y les contaba lo que hacía, ciertas veces ellos ya sabían lo que les contaba pues el nombre de Luna Loud estaba sonando cada vez más fuerte en el mundo de la música, sus canciones se escuchaban con más frecuencia en las radios nacionales.

Las semanas se convirtieron en meses y cada vez Luna llamaba con menos frecuencia, hubo uno que otra noticia la cual reflejaba alborotos causados por Luna.

Su familia varias veces había ido a visitarla a Nueva York peor ella se iba de gira con otras bandas casi siempre, la distancia se hacía cada vez más notoria.

Fue por el noticiero que se terminaron enterando: "Luna Loud, estrella del rock en ascenso muere a la edad de 27 años en su departamento por una sobredosis de drogas, su actual manager y pareja fue detenido al haber huido de la zona después de entregarle a la cantante los narcóticos, ahora está siendo interrogado y será juzgado por posesión de drogas ilícitas y la muerte de la joven….."

No entendió nada más de ese reportaje al quedar en shock por ese repentino golpe, todo lo que pudo hacer Lincoln fue dejarse llevar por sus emociones y romper a llorar.

Lincoln entró a esa casa, había pasado una semana y todavía su recuerdo frecuentaba mucho su cabeza.

Lincoln pasó recorriendo lentamente el lugar sin perder de vista ningún detalle, el lugar estaba un tanto desordenado, con polvo, abandonado, lleno pero vacío, esas fueron las únicas palabras que se le ocurrían que podían describir ese lugar.

Pasando por la sala se dirigió a la habitación en donde ella había pasado los últimos 3 años viviendo, a esas alturas ya podía costearse el departamento pues su carrera iba en ascenso, en picada hacia arriba, pero quedó truncada, condenada al olvido sin haber mostrado el máximo de lo que podía dar.

El joven de cabello blanco avanzó con la mirada centrada en un solo objeto de aquella recamara, un artilugio recostado sobre uno de esos sofás reclinables antiguos, el café del tejido que conformaba el mueble casi se confundía con el de la madera de aquel instrumento.

Tomó el objeto mientras él ocupaba su lugar en el sillón, lo puso en su regazo y comenzó a afinar esa guitarra; durante su adolescencia Luna había enseñado lo necesario para tocar ciertas canciones; para cuando comenzó sus dedos no se colocaron en las cuerdas necesarias para que el instrumento emitiera las notas deseadas, se detuvo y volvió a empezar pero esta vez las notas salieron bien a pesar del temblor en sus dedos.

Would you know my name

If I saw you in heaven?

Would it be the same

If I saw you in heaven?

I must be strong

And carry on

'Cause I know I don't belong

Here in heaven

La última canción que le había enseñado, "Tears in heaven" de Eric Clapton, una canción que escuchó y quiso aprender, Lincoln sentía que la letra de la canción tomaba un mayor significado en ese momento.

Would you hold my hand

If I saw you in heaven?

Would you help me stand

If I saw you in heaven?

I'll find my way

Through night and day

'Cause I know I just can't stay

Here in heaven

Time can bring you down

Time can bend your knees

Time can break your heart

Have you begging please, begging please

Beyond the door

There's peace I'm sure

And I know there'll be no more

Tears in heaven

El sentimiento de la canción se mezclaba con el que le propiciaba esa habitación.

Would you know my name

If I saw you in heaven?

Would you be the same

If I saw you in heaven?

I must be strong

And carry on

'Cause I know I don't belong

Here in heaven

Terminó la canción y no lo soportó más, se tumbó en esa cama con polvo y dejó que el cálido liquido de sus ojos saliera y la habitación fuera invadida por sus sollozos o los que la almohada permitían que fueran audibles.

* * *

Lincoln fue a visitar a Dylan en prisión en donde en frente de todas las personas en la sala de visitas golpeó a ese cretino hasta hartarse, ni los policías que lo golpeaban con sus macanas para que suelte a Dylan podían detenerlo, solo cuando sintió que recibió suficiente fue que paró.

Luna hizo una huella en el mundo de la música por lo cual ella estaría en la mente de todos cuando escucharan sus canciones, ¿pero qué tenía él para ser recordado?.

Solo sus hijos o nietos lo recordarían al final, quizá lo olvidarán dentro de un par de años, era lo más probable.

* * *

Las habitaciones de hospital generalmente tenían para él ese ambiente frío típico de las películas de terror en algunos casos, este era uno muy parecido solo que en lugar de emanar un aura que helaría la sangre de los menos valientes este estaba cargado de… ¿pesar?... no era eso… ¿dolor?... tampoco, era algo que se entendía bien pero al mismo tiempo tenía un sabor amargo, esta situación era en verdad una mezcla de emociones total.

Lincoln, abrió la puerta de esa habitación, un hala del hospital hecha específicamente para preparar a las personas en esas circunstancias.

Ella estaba allí recostada en su cama, con una bata del hospital puesta, no era su estilo pero era reglamento que los pacientes usen ese atuendo.

-Hola Leni- Lincoln le dirigió estas palabras suavemente mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta, avanzó de manera lenta al interior del lugar.

-¡Hola Linky!- Leni sonreía y contestaba con la misma gracia que siempre, algo raro al menos para Lincoln.

El hombre de cabellera blanca se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Leni, acercó una silla y tomó asiento.

-¿Cómo te sientes Leni?-

-Como que algo confundida, me dijeron que esta era el hala de preparación quirúrgica pero no veo a ninguna "quirúrgica". ¿Será que se enfermó y no viene a trabajar hoy?-

Lincoln soltó una leve risa, ella era la misma de siempre, la misma Leni que conoció y con la que vivió durante tantos años.

-No Leni, eso es una habitación en donde preparan a las personas que van a tener una cirugía- guardó silencio por un momento –Como tú-

-Oh, ya entiendo, ¿sabes Linky?, creo que podría hacer algo con estos vestidos del hospital, todos aquí usan los mismo y todos son muy poco llamativos-

-Déjalo Leni, no es necesario, ellos saben porque la vestimenta debe de ser así-

-Nunca está de más un toque femenino- al final de la oración Leni le guiño un ojo en señal de complicidad.

-¿Oye, las demás han venido por aquí?-

-Sí, Lori fue la primera en visitarme, luego vinieron mamá y papá, Lily, Lola y Lana, Luan, Lynn, Lucy y por último tú- sonrío al terminar de hablar.

-¿Un día con muchas visitas, eh?-

-Sí, aunque todos estaban decaídos, por eso…- se volteó hacia el lado opuesto de la cama donde estaba Lincoln para alcanzar un cuaderno de dibujo sobre una mesita de noche, al tomarlo se lo mostró a Lincoln con gran entusiasmo.

Lincoln observó con detenimiento los dibujos.

-Leni esto es…-

-¡Son diseños!- se emocionó más al decirlo que al mostrarlo –Hice uno para todos, bueno, los que aún estamos- esta fue la primera vez desde que entró aquí que la escuchó hablar en ese tono triste y melancólico.

-Bueno Leni- Lincoln tomó el cuaderno donde se encontraban los bocetos de ropa –Esto… es algo… muy considerado de tu parte, gracias- fingió una sonrisa.

-Sabes que es un placer, quise darles un diseño exclusivo para cada uno como regalo por todo el apoyo- cruzó sus dedos entre sí mientras estiraba los brazos.

Era cierto, Leni tuvo muchos problemas para poder hacer realidad su visión de una línea de ropa con su nombre pero al final su talento para la confección terminó el trabajo convirtiéndola en una diseñadora exitosa, al menos a nivel nacional.

Lincoln dejó el cuaderno en la cama un tanto inquieto. "¿Es que acaso Leni entiende lo que está pasando?", era la pregunta que el único hermano Loud se formulaba en su cabeza, por cómo se comportaba podía deducir que no.

-¿Dime Leni, cómo te sientes?- se aventuró a preguntarle.

-Me siento de maravilla Lincoln, ¿y tú?- Como de costumbre ella siendo considerada.

-Sí, estoy bien- contestó un tanto intranquilo por lo que quiso continuar haciendo la prueba, pronto debería contestar lo que quería saber.

-¿Y cómo la estás pasando aquí, sabes lo que pasará después de esto?-

-Mamá estaba llorando pero me sonreía, creo que se sentía orgullosa de mí por lo que estoy haciendo-

De nuevo contestando algo que no era lo que quería.

-Todos lo estamos Leni- se pausó momentáneamente mientras miraba al suelo–Pero quiero saber qué opinas de lo que pasará una vez esto de la cirugía esté hecho-

-Pues que ya no tendré que comprar más medicina y eso será una carga menos-

Se estaba comenzando a exasperar, era cierto que Leni no era precisamente la hermana Loud con el coeficiente intelectual más alto pero… debía de tener una idea… alguien debía de haberle dicho acerca de lo que esto implicaba para ella, pero sus hermano no quería tocar el tema, no podía solo preguntar lo que quería, en parte por temor a la respuesta.

-¿Entonces que harás después de esto?- comenzó a balancearse en su asiento mientras giraba sus pulgares uno con otro, un intento más de tocar el tema de forma indirecta.

-Cómo que me haces muchas preguntas acerca de lo que haré después Lincoln, ¿quieres salir conmigo a algún lado?- sonrió nuevamente al exponer su hipótesis.

No supo que decirle, tenía un dilema moral sobre si revelarle al verdad o dejarla en la ignorancia, una ignorancia que al menos la dejaba feliz, después de todo esa era la mayor virtud de la ignorancia, dejar a la gente ser feliz.

-No, no tengo nada planeado- se excusó para salir del tema –Supongo que Roy estuvo por aquí-

-Sí, él pasó como dos horas conmigo y luego se fue a acompañar a Liberty-

Desde que nació su cuñado había sido uno de los padres más amorosos con sus sobrina, siempre procurando hacerla feliz, siempre trayéndole algún regalo, siempre enseñándole a ser buena persona.

Lincoln después de esto se quedó sin nada que decir, no se le ocurría ningún tema sobre el cual poder conversar a gusto con Leni, al menos no alguno que le diga qué tanto su hermana estaba al tanto sobre todo.

Leni al igual que Lincoln permaneció en silencio, no se veía con intenciones de hablar, ella solo tomó el cuaderno que su hermano dejó en la cama y lo volvió a colocar donde se encontraba en un inicio junto a su brazalete con estampa color pastel de un vestido.

La rubia llamó la atención de Lincoln poniendo la mano en su hombro sacando al mencionado del limbo en donde se encontraba su mente.

-Lincoln-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Te recuestas conmigo?-

Esta petición lo tomó por sorpresa, no estaba preparado para esas palabras en un momento así, su respuesta solo fue un titubeo.

-Vamos, no lo hemos hecho desde que tenías cuatro años- insistió en su pedido.

No podía decirle que no, Leni había estado apoyándolo en muchos momentos de su vida, al igual que sus otras hermanas y aprovechándose de él en otros del mismo modo que sus otras congéneres, pero las amaba de igual manera por lo que accedió.

Lincoln tomó lugar junto a su hermana que se había movido para darle espacio al cuerpo del ahora hombre para que se acomodara bien allí, apenas había espacio para los dos pero a Leni no pareció importarle.

La rubia recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

-¿Linky podrías abrazarme?-

Lincoln aún más extrañado por el comportamiento de Leni en ese momento aceptó una vez más al pedido.

Lincoln pasó su brazo más cercano por los hombros de su hermana acercándola un poco más a él, era extraño verse así ahora con ella pero no importaba, ya eso no importaba, lo que su mente le decía era que hiciera todo lo posible por mantener ese buen estado de ánimo, pero también su cabeza lo carcomía, no quería que para Leni este gran detalle de la operación pasara por alto, cualquiera en esa situación seguro lo haría pero...

Con dudas el hombre Loud dirigió la mirada al rostro de su hermana para sacar esa duda que tenía atorada cual espina en su psique.

-Leni..-

-¿mmm?- se oía cómoda a pesar de lo pequeña de la cama que estaba diseñada para una y no dos personas.

Le costó trabajo continuar hablando pero era algo que quería, necesitaba, le urgía tener respuesta pronto.

-¿Sabes lo que esta operación significa para ti, verdad?-

Su hermana se separó medianamente de su cuerpo, al parecer solo hizo esto para tener una mejor vista de su acompañante.

-¿Qué?- sonaba confundida por la pregunta.

-Me refiero a… ¿sabes lo que te sucederá después de que ingreses al quiro…?-iba a decir quirófano pero prefirió buscar un término más "lenines" para poder proseguir con la conversación de manera continua y sin trabas –¿después de que entres en la sala donde los médicos harán la cirugía?-

La rubia se lo quedó mirando, su rostro era neutra, casi parecía seguir procesando la pregunta que se le planteó.

Lincoln por su parte solo esperaba con paciencia su respuesta, no podía vivir tranquilo teniendo en la conciencia el hecho que su hermana no tenía la más remota idea de lo que pasaría.

-Sí- respondió con calma. Directo y conciso, así fue su respuesta.

-¿E…Enserio?- quiso asegurarse.

Leni le ofreció una sonrisa hermosa –Al principio me costaba trabajo entenderlo pero ahora lo sé-

Continuó manifestando su entendimiento del tema.

-Sé que cuando todo esto pase yo estaré con Lisa y Luna-

No lo creía, Leni superó por completo lo que esperaba de ella, teniendo en cuenta que la había conocido toda su vida y lo despistada que a veces era, pensó que ignoraba todo y esa era la razón por la cual parecía manejarse bien.

Estas palabras de su segunda hermana mayor lo turbaron, fue doloroso oírlas.

-Entonces…- su voz flaqueó haciéndose más baja.

-Es mi hija Linky, tú harías lo mismo por los tuyos- su ánimo seguía arriba a pesar de haber declarado saber que moriría.

Leni tuvo un embarazo difícil en los primeros 3 meses y la pequeña Liberty nació con una cardiopatía congénita primaria en su pequeño corazón, algo para lo cual fue intervenida al poco tiempo después de su llegada al mundo pero lo que al parecer fue un éxito fue solo una prórroga para la pequeña niña.

A medida que crecía fue presentando los síntomas de manera leve, los pediatras que la revisaron aseguraron eran secuelas de la operación y que no había nada de lo que debieran preocuparse pero Leni no estaba segura, ella cuidó de su hija de todas las maneras posibles pero eso no bastó.

Su corazón estaba en muy malas condiciones y necesitaba uno nuevo, lo más pronto posible pues no sabían cuando el de la pequeña fallaría y se detendría por siempre, por desgracia la lista de espera era grande y tiempo era algo de lo que no disponían.

Leni buscaba soluciones por todos lados pero todos los médicos generales y especialistas que atendían a su hija actualmente siempre respondían lo mismo: "Solo un trasplante lograría salvarla".

Luego de todo este tiempo fue ella misma quien resultó ser compatible con su hija y firmó todo el papeleo, este proceso de trasplante de una persona viva a otra era algo que necesitaba de mucha burocracia pues el hospital tratante quería desligarse de responsabilidades y establecer que ella se ofrecía voluntariamente para esto.

El ámbito legal quedó solucionado y solo restaba esperar.

-Este día, ella va a tener más tiempo- Leni se llevó la mano al pecho –Mi niña tendrá más tiempo- sonrió mientras sus palabras eran emitidas con amor.

Su hermano estaba hipnotizado, era su hija por supuesto que lo haría, al igual que lo hubiera hecho él de ser necesario con sus hijos.

Los ojos de Lincoln se humedecieron ante este acto.

-Leni…- se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar-Eres la mejor persona que conozco, siempre demostrabas tener un gran corazón y es por eso que quiero decirte que… te admiro hermana, eres valiente-

-Gracias Lincoln- volvió a recostarse pero esta vez en el pecho de su hermano.

-¿No… te da…miedo?-

-Un poco pero sé que estaré bien, volveré a ver a Luna y Lisa-

Tal como lo pensaba muchas veces, Leni era por lo general caracterizada por su ingenuidad y su gran corazón, órgano que ahora sería heredado a su prole y esperaba también le pasara a la niña algo de esos sentimientos tan nobles que la rubia mostraba.

Lincoln dejó que los hilos de agua bajaran por sus mejillas, Leni sintió la humedad y levantó su cabeza, al ver a Lincoln en ese estado limpio sus lágrimas mientras le sonreía mostrando una paz inigualable en sus ojos, esto no ayudó a detener a Lincoln de seguir expresando sus emociones y la rubia tampoco se cansaba le limpiar el rostro de su hermano.

Siguieron así hasta que ya no hubo lágrimas y Lincoln se calmó en los brazos de la mujer presente, él terminó recostándose un poco sobre el hombro de Leni mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Te amo Leni-

-Y yo a ti hermanito-

El resto de la tarde la pasaron juntos, Roy también estuvo allí y Lincoln tuvo que alejarse de su hermana para permitirle a su cuñado pasar unos últimos momentos con su esposa.

Para las 6 PM los doctores se llevaron a Leni al quirófano, ella se mostraba tranquila y se despidió de todos antes de ser ingresas al área estéril.

-Los amo a todos- las últimas palabras que escucharon de la chica.

* * *

Su hermana más inocente trascendía a un estatus muy alto en lo referente a calidad humana, una persona que da la vida por otra es lo forma más simple pero a la vez más grande y significativa de mostrar amor en su más puro estado, un acto de altruismo supremo, una bondad incomparable.

Lincoln no era como Leni, ese corazón de ella era invaluable, él tenía sus momentos pero no como su hermana, ella era excepcional.

* * *

El sol ese día brillaba intensamente y ni hablar del calor, como no sentirlo si después de todo se encontraban en frente de un hangar del cual estaba saliendo un flamante Learjet 70 con destino a París.

-Este avión es impresionante, ¿en verdad lo alquilaron solo para llevarte Lola?- Lori declaraba con asombro e incredulidad.

-Así es Lori, una dama como yo solo merece el mejor transporte- bromeó mientras se acomodaba sus gafas de sol.

Toda la familia volteo a verla al notar esa forma de hablar, no es que les sorprendiera lo vanidosa, les sorprendía que fuera así a pesar de haber pasado tantos años desde la niña malcriada que fue.

Lola se rió con delicadeza –Ya tranquilos es solo una broma, aunque parte de eso es verdad-

Esta vez solo se limitaron a voltear los ojos mientras Lola reía nuevamente de esa manera delicada.

-Sea como sea, hija estoy contento que estés cumpliendo tus sueños y que te esté yendo tan bien en ello, en verdad te vamos a extrañar- dijo Lynn señor acercándose a su hija mientras la abrazaba, ya tenía la necesidad de usar un bastón para caminar pero eso no le impedía moverse rápido para alguien de su edad.

-Mi princesita a la que le leía los cuentos de caballeros para que durmiera ahora se va tan lejos- esta vez lo dijo casi soltando una lagrima.

-Gracias papá, pero no hace falta que te pongas así, volveremos pronto-

-Hija entiéndelo, hemos pasado por cosas duras y es algo difícil dejarlas irse tan lejos de nosotros y de tus otros hermanos- intervino Rita postrada en una silla de ruedas.

-Bueno,¿ para algo tenemos esto no?. Para estar siempre cerca los unos de otros según lo que tú dijiste mamá- Lincoln se unió a la conversación mostrando el brazalete de plata.

-Sí, así es hijo, para siempre tener un recuerdo de la familia-

-¿Lincoln, tú aun no colocas un dije o algo en tu brazalete?. Todas la hemos hecho y tú lo mantienes aún simple, se nota que no tienes el menor sentido del glamour.- Lola mencionó.

Era cierto Lincoln jamás agregó nada a su brazalete, al principio pensó en colocarle una estampa metálica de Ace Savvy pero le pareció que si colocaba algo en el brazalete debía ser más personal que solo su héroe favorito de comics.

-No he decidido que colocarle Lola, eso es todo- se excusaba llevándose una mano tras la cabeza.

-Bueno el mío creo que me representa bien a pesar de tener 35- lo mostró dejando al descubierto una estampa metálica de una tiara color rosa.

Unos de los trabajadores del aeropuerto se acercó a la familia mientras estos conversaban.

-Buenas tardes, ¿es usted la señorita que va a viajar?- se dirigía a Lola uno de ellos.

-Sí, estas son mis maletas- las señaló mientras hablaba.

-Muy bien señorita…-

-Lola, Lola Loud-

-Bien señorita Loud, su vuelo estará listo en al menos 5 minutos-

-Por favor hágalo lo más deprisa este sol es malo para mi piel-

-Como diga señorita Loud pero…- pasó la vista por toda la familia- ¿Quién es su acompañante?-

-Esa es mi hermana Lana, ya vendrá, no está muy lejos-

-Le recuerdo señorita que el avión está por despegar-

-Descuide, ella estará aquí más pronto de lo que cree- aclaró Lynn señor.

El jet se encontraba casi totalmente fuera del hangar cuando un barullo se escuchó de fondo

-Solo quiero asegurarme-

-Señorita le aseguro que otra persona ya lo hizo, no hace falta-

-Oiga solo me quiero asegurar. Trabajo aquí después de todo-

Lana discutía con los señaleros que ayudaban a sacar el avión.

Todos los Loud se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraba Lana e intentar entender ¿por qué Lana, la mejor mecánica de aviones de la ciudad estaba riñendo?; su amor y habilidad con la mecánica la llevó a especializarse en mecánica aeronáutica, algo que enfatizaba muy bien la figura que llevaba en su brazalete: una llave de tuercas de color azul.

-¡Lana!- Lola gritó antes de llegar hasta donde se encontraba la mencionada. Lana la cual vestía un overol en conjunto con un casco, guantes y camisa blanca volteó al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Lola?- se aseguró de que fuera su familia la que venía, lo cual confirmó al estar lo suficientemente cerca- ¿Puedes hablar con él, solo quiero revisar que el avión funcione correctamente?-

-Cariño, ya dijo que lo hicieron- reafirmó Rita.

-Pero… solo quiero asegurarme de que estemos bien- desvió la mirada.

-Yo creo que es lindo que Lana se preocupe tanto por su trabajo sobre todo si sabe que la seguridad de su familia depende de ello- Lily se unió a la conversación.

-Tiene un buen punto- intervino Lori.

-Lo siento señoritas, pero las reglas son claras, un mecánico ya comprobó el avión y no puedo dejar que nadie más intervenga en él- el señalero fue firme con sus palabras.

-Pero…- Lana quiso replicar.

-Lana- el nombrarla y la mirada de Lola a Lana fue suficiente para que desistiera- Escucha Lana, sé que te preocupas por nosotras pero no hace falta, no solo tú puedes asegurarte que algún artilugio mecánico funcione bien- Lola trató de reanimarla.

\- Es cierto Lana, también hay muchos otros tan buenos como tú- Lynn también aportó su granito de arena.

Todos los Loud apoyaron los comentarios ya dados.

Lana solo resopló-Ok, supongo que no pasa nada si no lo hago yo personalmente-Ellos se apartaron mientras el jet terminaba de salir de su hangar, para cuando ya se encontraba alineado con la pista de despegue el mismo encargado de recoger las maletas se les acercó una vez más.

-Señoritas el avión está listo, ya pueden abordar-

Lola se volteó hacia Lana.

-Lana, no me digas que planeas viajas a Paris en esa fachas- se bajó un poco los lente mientras preguntaba con algo de miedo.

-Jaja por supuesto ¿o qué, no puedo ducharme y cambiarme al llegar allá?-

Lola se contuvo de decirle algo a Lana, después de todo era la primera vez que viajaban en jet privado y la primera vez que Lana se metía de forma más profesional siquiera solo como acompañante al mundo del modelaje a pesar de haber ganado un concurso de niña.

Lola suspiró pesadamente- Lana, solo entremos al avión de una vez-declaró resignada.

Lana levantó el pulgar para acto seguido comenzar a despedirse de toda la familia, su esposo trabajaba al otro lado de la ciudad y su hijo se encontraba en la secundaria pero ella ya se había despedido de ellos en la mañana, ahora solo quedaba por despedir a la familia original, todos les desearon bien a ambas y esperaban que esta pasarela la coronara como la más hermosa del mundo; como si necesitara aún más ego.

Ella se tomó el tiempo de hablar con todas sus hermanas las cuáles no dudaron en pedirle algún recuerdo de la ciudad, siguieron sus padre y finalmente Lincoln.

-Nos vemos en una semana Link, me aseguraré de traerle algo a Ronnie Anne-

-Gracias Lana, siempre puedo contar contigo- rió y la abrazó fuerte –Cuida bien a Lola, ¿puedes?-

-¡Trabajo en eso desde que nacimos hermano!-

Lana se separó de Lincoln para poder verlos a todos mientras se encaminaba al avión, una vez más llamaron a las gemelas para ingresar al jet.

-¡Adiós a todos, los quiero!- y volteando hacia el avión.

-¿Lola, no vienes? Si quieres yo puedo sustituirte, después de todo yo también gané un concurso- bromeó llevando una mano tras la cabeza, la otra hacia la cintura y protruyendo los labios como si de un beso se tratara.

Todos a excepción de Lola no pudieron contener la risa mientras su gemela le dirigía una mirada fulminante.

-Solo me voy a despedir Lana, tú puedes adelantarte al avión-

Lana le tomó la palabra y con un último ademán con la mano se despidió.

Lola por su parte realizó lo mismo que Lana, despedir a todos pero antes de entrar a su vehículo, en las escaleras ella se volteó.

-Bueno, no acostumbro mucho a decirlo pero… los quiero familia, nos vemos en una semana-

Todos emitieron un gran: "awwwwww", en parte porque en verdad se sorprendían que Lola lo dijera y por otra para sacarla un poco de quicio.

-Ja ja muy graciosos- expresó con sarcasmo-de cualquier manera- les dirigió una sonrisa sincera –Les traeré algo a todos cuando sea nombrada la mejor modelo.

-Señorita Loud, por favor entre- le pidió una azafata.

-Lo siento, ¡adiós a todos!-

Antes que la puerta se cerrara se escuchó un leve ruido dentro del avión, como cristal chocando fuerte contra otros cristales y metal.

-¡Lana ten algo de clase!- la puerta se cerró apenas terminada la oración. Las gemelas se asomaron por las ventanas antes del despegue y todos gritaban deseándoles que les vaya bien.

-¡Cuídense entre las dos hijas, mamá las ama!-

-¡Adelante hija!-

-¡Adiós chicas, espero algo bueno de París!- Lily los siguió.

-¡Barre el piso con esas otras chicas Lola!- gritó Lynn.

-¡Haz que el apellido Loud sea mundialmente reconocido Lola!- Lincoln añadió.

-¡Demuestra de que estamos hechas las Loud!- Lori seguía gritando Lori.

Lucy se limitó a despedirse con la mano mientras sonreía.

\- ¡Solo espero que cuando estés en París nosotros no "volemos" fuera de tu memoria jajajaja… ¿entienden?!- Luan lanzó el chiste cuando el avión comenzó a moverse, por la expresión de la familia y la risa de Lynn señor las gemelas supieron que lo que su hermana había dicho era un chiste y la familia Loud observó cómo se alejaban por el cielo.

La noche del días siguiente Lynn señor recibió la llamada, aquella que hundió a la familia una vez más, el avión sufrió un desperfecto en el vuelo y habían perdido contacto con ellos, estaban haciendo todo lo posible por averiguar qué había pasado, Lynn señor no alcanzaba a poder responder y solo colgó sin decir nada.

Esa misma noche le contó a su esposa acerca de lo sucedido, ella se aterró pero se auto convencía que todo estaría bien, que sus hijas estaban bien, que tal vez solo fue un error en el sistema de radio o algo, Lynn señor abrazó a Rita apoyándola en lo que creía, pero muy internamente algo le decía que se estaban mintiendo.

Más tarde esa misma noche Lynn señor llamó a todos sus hijos explicándoles lo que sucedió, pidiéndoles que fueran mañana a casa, ninguno de los hijos Loud se negó.

Todos tuvieron que aplazar compromisos pero eso no importaba, Lincoln fue el primero en llegar a la casa de su infancia, saludó a su padre para luego ir a la habitación de sus padres por petición de Lynn señor para hablar con su madre.

Lincoln abrió la puerta lentamente -¿Mamá?-

Rita estaba sentada en la cama con un pañuelo entre manos, sus ojos estaba rojos e hinchados, por lo que le había dicho su padre ella no durmió en toda la noche.

-Hola hijo- se limpió los ojos con el pañuelo -¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien mamá. ¿Cómo estás tú?- se acercó para sentarse junto a su madre –Papá nos contó acerca de lo que pasó, la chicas llegarán pronto-

La señora Loud no dijo nada solo quedó mirando el suelo.

-¿Lincoln tus hermanas están bien, verdad?- claramente quería que le diera un poco de esperanza, algo que la ayudara a sobrellevar lo que pasaba o tal vez algo para no enloquecer por el dolor.

Lincoln la miró compasivo sintió como su corazón se destrozaba al ver a su padre y sobre todo a su madre en esa condición.

-Por supuesto que sí mamá, después de todo las gemelas sabes cuidarse bien por separado, imagínate lo que pueden hacer juntas, además ya ha habido gente que ha salido viva de esas cosas- puso una mano en el hombro de su madre.

-Lo sé, es solo… que estoy aterrada cariño- Rita abrazó a su hijo fuertemente, a pesar de su edad pudo lograr sacar el aire de la caja torácica de su hijo, al recobrar un poco el aliento correspondió al abrazo.

Rita lloró con amargura mojando la camisa de Lincoln, a él no le importó, dejó que se desahogara todo lo que quisiera, esa pobre mujer ya había sufrido suficiente con la perdida de sus demás hijas como para tener que aguantar más, Lincoln también tenía miedo pero también la esperanza de que sus hermanas estarán bien, que llamarían para decir que las encontrar y que sufrieron heridas pero nada de lo que preocuparse, estuvieron así por media hora hasta que se escuchó como llegaban más personas a casa.

Lincoln ayudó a su madre a levantarse de la cama para que comiera algo y recibiera a las chicas junto con su padre.

Para las tres de la tarde todos los Loud estaban en la casa familiar original, algunos con sus hijos que ayudaron a reanimar a Rita.

El teléfono sonó y Lori fue la que contestó esta vez, todos estaban expectantes.

-Entiendo, gracias por llamar-

Los presentes tenían la mirada clavada en Lori.

-Dijeron que el lugar donde sucedió la colisión está algo lejos y no nos darán noticias quizás hasta mañana- Esto aumentó un poco la presión del ambiente, esperar más era asfixiante.

Llegadas las ocho de la noche todos tuvieron que retirarse pero aseguraron volver para el día siguiente.

A las siete de la noche del siguiente día Lynn señor cocinaba junto a Lori la cena cuando el teléfono sonó, esta vez Lincoln fue el que contestó el llamado.

-¿Hola?-

-Sí, ¿la residencia Loud?-

-Sí, es aquí, ¿quién habla?-

-Somos de la embajada norteamericana en Francia- Lincoln tragó saliva y se le hizo un vacío en el estómago.

-¿Encontraron el avión?- toda la familia ya se encontraba a estas alturas en la sala reunidos a su alrededor.

El tono de voz del hombre tras el teléfono se tornó más serio.

-En efecto- hizo una pequeña pausa antes de proseguir-Lo encontramos-

Lincoln esperó a que ese hombre continuara hablando, volvió a hablar pero la espera de cada segundo se volvía eterna.

-Encontramos a Lola Loud y Lana Loud, concursante del Miss universo y mecánica de aviones respectivamente, ¿qué es usted para ellas?-

-Soy su hermano mayor-

-Entiendo, ¿podría darme su nombre?-

-¡Porque no solo me dice que pasó con ellas!- Lincoln se exaltó por tener que responder preguntas, se supone que le debían informar del estado de sus hermanas.

-Tranquilo señor, no se precipite, entienda que son procedimientos-

Lincoln se serenó para poder continuar-Lincoln, Lincoln Loud-

-Bueno señor Loud, encontramos a sus hermanas-

-¿Y están bien?- Se aferraba a la esperanza.

-Lo siento señor Loud, sus hermanas no sobrevivieron al choque- La esperanza murió.

Lincoln respiraba hondo y rápido, no asimilaba lo que escuchaba.

-Prepararemos los cuerpos y los enviaremos a su hogar lo más pronto posible, mi más sentido pésame-

-Sí- Lincoln colgó, cuando volteó vio a su madre con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y las manos sobre su boca, la expresión en su rostro lo había dicho todo pues mostraba desolación, confusión y pesar, además su tez se volvió sumamente blanca.

Todos los demás rodeaban a Rita aun esperando la noticia, aunque todos ya se lo imaginaban.

-Lana y Lola…-una lagrima se resbaló por su mejilla, ni siquiera la sintió rodar por su rostro, solo supo que había caído cuando la sintió en su mano y comprobó que esa gota había venido de su ojo –Ellas…-

Ya no hacía falta más palabras, todo se había dicho sin siquiera decirlo. Rita exhaló un grito de dolor, Lincoln corrió a abrazarla y se quebró de inmediato y junto con él el resto de la familia lo siguió.

* * *

Le hizo gracia el pensar cómo Lola y Lana eran la perfecta representación del jing y el jang, siempre opuestos, siempre diferentes pero siempre juntos.

Ellas debieron de haberle enseñado mucho sobre amar a alguien a pesar de ser todo lo que no es de tu gusto, ellas junto al resto de sus hermana le mostraron a disfrutar de lo que sabes hacer. Una mala pasada del destino hizo que ellas se fueran de este mundo tal como llegaron a él, juntas.

Su pobre madre sufrió mucho por todas esas pérdidas a lo largo de esos años, Rita Loud pudo descansar en paz a los dos años del deceso de las gemelas y Lynn señor un año después al de Rita, siempre pensé que fueron buenos padre y no merecías esto.

* * *

Lincoln se despertó a las seis y media de la mañana, procuró levantarse de la cama lo más silencioso posible para no despertar a Ronnie Anne que dormía plácidamente a su lado.

Tomó su teléfono y salió del cuarto para poder realizar el llamado.

Buscó rápidamente en el registro de llamadas para localizar el número que buscaba, una vez visto el nombre de quien buscaba inició la llamada.

-¡Lincoln!- la persona al otro lado del teléfono sonaba realmente emocionada.

-Hola Lily-

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?, ¿eh?- parecía que alguien cerca de ella le había preguntado algo, luego atender ese asunto volvió a la línea-¿Alguna novedad que me debas contar?-

-Jaja, solo llamaba para saludar-

-Creí que algo habría pasado-

-Te llamo casi a diario Lilly, ¿y tú crees que llamo por algo en específico?-

-Bueno Lincoln nunca se sabe, al estar en efectos prácticos al otro lado del mundo nunca soy la primera en enterarme de alguna eventualidad.

Lily se había hecho una vida muy buena, interesante en todos los aspectos, siendo una enfermera había logrado ver una infinidad de cosas en su trabajo.

Lily no solo era buena en su trabajo y sumamente lista, sino que mostró tener un corazón tan grande como el de Leni, esa fue la razón por la cual ella fue enfermera voluntaria para ir a Irán; el nuevo lugar de conflicto con Estados Unidos, por petróleo tal vez, a Lincoln no le gustaba escuchar hablar sobre esas cosas; para socorrer a familias damnificadas y heridas por las guerra y los bombardeos.

-Tienes un punto a tu favor, pero no ha pasado nada interesante, aunque bueno… algo nuevo es que Laura se termina su doctorado mañana-

-¡Wow Lincoln!. Se nota que tú y Ronnie criaron bien a Laura, desde que era pequeña me impresionaba de la inteligencia de esa niña-

Lincoln se sintió muy bien por el halago dando una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada.

-Gracias Lily, pero tu hijo tampoco se queda atrás, escuché que entrará a Oxford-

-Sí, Leo es mi pequeño orgullo-

-¿Tengo que recordarte que tu "pequeño orgullo" ya no es tan pequeño?-

-Suenas igual que él- rio en un tono bajo, seguro está dentro de alguna área donde no se permita hacer ruidos, quizá un hala de cuidados intensivos, no lo sabía en verdad –¿Y las chicas?-

-¿Ellas no te llaman?- le impresionó que no supiera de sus hermanas.

-Lo hacen, pero no me canso de saber de ustedes, de mi esposo Kendal o de mi Leo. De todos tú y Kendal son los que más me llaman-

-Bueno es lógico, tu eres mi hermanita y él tu esposo como ya lo dijiste-

-Sí, pero me gustaría recibir más llamadas de ustedes-

-Te llamamos casi a diario Lily- pero no podía culparla, no se imaginaba la forma en que Lily debía sentirse tan lejos de su familia.

-Es que los extraño mucho a todos- sonó un tanto infantil a pesar de los 38 años que cumplía dentro de 3 semanas pero al decir eso a Lincoln le hizo mucha gracia.

-Y nosotros a ti Lily, pero velo por el lado positivo, ayer me dijiste que regresabas a Royal Woods dentro de 6 días-

-Lo sé, y no puedo esperar para verlos a todos. ¿Iras a recibirme al aeropuerto verdad?-

-Tenlo por seguro, pero suficiente de mí, ¿estás bien allá, ha habido problemas?-

-Ninguno, todo va muy bien, bueno excepto por unos cuantos niño que miraban mucho mi brazalete-

El regalo que le dieron sus padres era adornado por una estampa metálica de un estetoscopio lila, al igual que varios de sus hermanos desde muy joven ella sabía a lo que quería dedicarse.

-Lily Loud espero que no hayas dejado que nada le pasara- Lincoln fingió algo de molestia.

-¡Eso jamás Lincoln!. Esto es el objeto más preciado que tengo-declaró la menor de los Loud- Por cierto aquí son las tres de la tarde, supongo que es temprano en casa-

-Un poco, son las seis y 42 de la mañana-

-La diferencia horaria es más grande de lo que pensé-

-Lily, una duda, ¿sólo vuelves tú o también todas tus compañeras?-

-Todas volvemos, otro grupo se encargará de estas personas cuando nos vayamos. ¿Por qué?-

-Simple curiosidad-

-Bueno, espero que sigas llamando Linky y nos ve…-un estruendo sonó al otro lado del teléfono de Lincoln.

-¿Lily?-

Otro estruendo más y esta vez lo acompañó lo que resonó como si fueran gritos.

-¡¿Lily, que ocurre?!-

-No lo sé…Lincoln tengo que…!ahhh!…- la llamada se cortó.

El miedo invadió a Lincoln y trató de llamar a Lily una vez más, necesitaba saber lo que había pasado, necesitaba saber que su hermanita estaba bien, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo, nadie contestaba.

Lincoln salió de su cas lo más rápido que pudo dándole antes una breve explicación de lo acontecido, él llamó a todas para que intentaran comunicarse con Lily pero el resultado no fue diferente.

Lincoln buscó ropa para salir y le contó lo sucedido a Ronnie Anne mientras se vestía con prisa para irse, en el auto llamó a todas sus hermanas explicándoles la llamada y pidiéndoles reunirse.

Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lucy y Lincoln se juntaron para ir hasta el centro donde se encontraba la sede de la fundación de ayuda donde Lily se inscribió como enfermera voluntaria, le explicaron lo que había sucedido con la conversación con Lily.

Ellos también estaban consternados ya que también perdieron comunicaciones con todos los que enviaron a Irán.

Toda la familia incluyendo a Kendal y Leo estaba confundidos y atemorizados, ¿qué habrá sido lo que pasó?, era la gran pregunta y la respuesta fue dada en las noticias esa noche.

"Al parecer se descubrió información acerca del supuesto lugar que servía como centro de mandos para unas tropas enemigas en territorio Iraní, estas personas usaban un viejo hospital a las afueras de una ciudad casi deshabitada por la guerra. El ejercitó se apropió de esa información y bombardeó el lugar sin dejar sobrevivientes".

Esas fueron las palabras de la reportera esa noche. Esa noche donde todos se enteraron que Lily tal vez no regresaría y para desgracia de todos ese presentimiento fue corroborado cuando después de hacer una investigación a petición de todas las familias de las personas enviados a Irán para ayudar a los necesitados, el ejercitó se dio cuenta que habían sido engañados para cometer una masacre contra los suyos, una jugada cruel de esos guerrillero que se oponían a Estados unidos.

Ellos se habían jactado con tanto orgullo de lo que había logrado pero cuando descubrieron la verdad ninguno quería tocar el tema.

Lily, aquella bebé que había cuidado y ayudado a cambiar pañales, una mujer buena que solo quiso ayudar a quien clamaba por necesidad pagó el precio de un conflicto en el que ella ni las demás personas que perecieron en ese lugar estaban involucrados.

Al cabo de varias semanas los restos mortuorios de Lily llegaron al país y tuvo una sepultura honorable, un acto público acompañó el entierro en el cual homenajearon a los caídos, Lincoln, Lori, Luan, Lucy, Lynn y sus respectivas familias junto con el hijo y esposo de Lily asistieron al mismo, el ambiente estaba cargado de dolor y rabia, lo más frustrante era que su pequeña hermana no podría vivir todo lo que podría haber sido una larga vida, la cual le fue arrebatada de manera injusta.

* * *

Los terrores nocturno sobre Lilly que vinieron después de estos eventos mantuvieron a Lincoln sin poder dormir bien por unos meses, todos ellos trataban de ese instante en donde Lily estaba fue bombardeado, pero él está allí observándolo todo sin poder dejar de presenciar los horribles hecho, pero afortunadamente esa alteración del sueño se convirtió en cosa del pasado luego de una larga terapia psiquiátrica.

Lily fue una de sus hermanas con las que más convivió, siempre atenta y siendo servicial con todos en el hogar, al final supongo que fue ese deseo de servir y cuidar que mostró desde pequeña lo que la hizo ir hasta Irán, en donde encontró de final de su historia

* * *

La casa donde Lori había decidido vivir con Bobby era una bastante parecida a la casa Loud original pero de color verde y sin patio trasero; estaba al otro lado de la ciudad pero eso no impedía que tuviera visitas ocasionales, pero a medida que avanzaba la edad era más difícil para todos ir a verlos.

El tiempo transcurría y los años comenzaron a pesar sobre la mayor de los Loud, ella y su esposo se las arreglaban bien juntos, cuidaban de sus nietos hasta que ellos ya no necesitaban cuidados, la casa Santiago se volvía triste y solitaria, aún más cuando Lori empezó a decaer. Tanto Luan, Lynn y Lincoln fueron informados de la situación y todos asistieron.

En la habitación matrimonial Lori reposaba respirando pesadamente, su cabello rubio ya se había tornado en un blanco similar al de Lincoln, despertó de su sueño y se levantó para ver a través del marco de la puerta como Bobby recibía a sus hermanos y les explicaba algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar, Bobby se percató que su esposa ya se había levantado y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Hola Bubu osito- saludó sonriendo.

-Hola cariño, despertaste- Bobby la besó y la condujo de vuelta hasta la cama para sentarse al lado de su esposa y acariciar su cabello –¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Un poco, ¿y mis hermanos?-

-Ellos están en la sala, les pedí que esperara porque creí que seguías dormida-

-Lo estaba, pero ahora hazlos pasar por favor- dicho esto ella se recostó nuevamente

-¿Estas segura?, ellos dijeron que no se molestarían si querías seguir descansando y volverían en otro momento-

-No hace falta bubu osito, hazlos entrar- reiteró cariosamente tomándole la mano.

-Muy bien cariño- Bobby beso su frente y salió para llamar a los Loud.

Todos tomaron asiento junto a la cama.

-¿Qué tal Lori, como estas?. Luan fue la primera en tomar la palabra.

-Algo cansada-

-¿Lori, que te ha dicho el doctor?-

Solo me dijo que son cosas de la edad Lynn, nada de lo que podamos evitar-

-Bueno pero al menos te recetó algo, entendemos que ya estamos viejos pero debería haberte recomendado algo- prosiguió Lincoln.

-Y de hecho lo hizo, al no ser nada patológico solo me mandó un complejo vitamínico para reanimarme-

-¿Y nuestros sobrinos?- Lynn no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Ellos estuvieron aquí ayer para visitarnos y ver cómo estaba Lori- respondió Bobby que regresaba de la cocina con un vaso de agua y unas pastillas.

-Toma Lori- le ofreció su marido cuando estuvo a su lado.

-No tenías por qué molestarte Bobby-

-Tonterías, lo hago con gusto-

Lori se sentó recostándose en el cabezal de la cama, tomó las pastillas pasándoselas con el agua que su esposo le trajo, cuando finalmente se pasó las pastillas separó el vaso de sus labios y secó lo que quedó de agua

-Gracias-

Bobby tomó el vaso y lo llevó de vuelta a la cocina.

-¿Bueno chicos, a que debo su visita?-

-Lori escuchamos de tu estado y quisimos venir a ver cómo te encontrabas, creí que era claro- Luan respondió preocupada esta vez.

-Chicos no es necesario que se preocupen por mí, no es nada, mejor díganme ¿cómo están y cómo esta Lucy?-

El tema era aún algo delicado de tratar.

-Lucy está pues, se mantiene bien, aunque como nos advirtieron la enfermedad avanza- Lynn quería mucho a Lucy, no por nada ellas habían compartido cuarto por tanto tiempo y le costó decirlo.

-Ya veo, entonces ella aún…-

-En ciertas ocasiones, pero cada vez se vuelve más raro que lo haga- Lincoln fue el que respondió ahora. –Ente todo estamos pagando sus medicinas y a alguien que la cuide en todo momento-

Lori sonrió con complacencia -No esperaba menos de ustedes chicos-

-Ella es nuestra hermana, no podíamos hacer menos, sobre todo…- claramente a Luan le dolía decir lo que estaba por salir de su boca, a pesar del tiempo las heridas aún dolían –sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que cada vez somos menos- agachó la mirada al terminar de hablar.

Todos miraron a Luan mientras ella secaba una lágrima que se fugó de su ojo.

-Luan- intervino Lori –Aun nos tenemos entre nosotros, sé que hemos pasado por tiempos difíciles, todos hemos perdido mucho a lo largo del camino, pero aún nos tenemos, todos nosotros lado a lado-

En su brazo delgado se podía observar aún el brazalete familiar, en el de Lori se hallaba una estampa metálica celeste con forma de teléfono, una decisión digna de ser incluida entre aquellas que tomas siendo una adolecente pero que la pensó mejor de mayor, de cualquier manera ya no lo iba a cambiar pues arruinaría su recuerdo familiar.

-Lori- Luan se arrodilló frente al regazo de Lori y no se contuvo más, se echó a llorar allí en las piernas de su hermana, Lynn y Lincoln se sorprendieron al ver a Luan quebrarse de un momento al otro.

Bobby llegó a la escena preguntándose ¿qué era lo que había pasado mientras no estaba?.

Lynn y Lincoln quisieron calmar a Luan pero no hizo falta. Lori la hizo sentarse a su lado y llevó la cabeza de Luan hasta su hombro donde pudo llorar mientras Lori se mecía suavemente.

Lori podía ya tener 70 años pero ella seguía siendo la hermana mayor y sabía cómo tratar con cada uno de ellos tal como lo había demostrado cientos de veces muchos años atrás, ella era sin lugar a dudas y por mucho la más sabia de los Loud restantes, ella continuó haciendo estos movimientos hasta que Luan dejó de llorar y resoplar, para cuando Luan se detuvo del todo Lincoln y Lynn la llevaron de vuelta a su asiento con cuidado.

-¿Luan, ya está mejor? -Preguntó Bobby aun con dudas acerca de qué hacer.

-Ella estará bien, es una Loud después de todo. ¿No es así Luan?- respondió Lori

Luan asintió limpiándose la poca humedad que quedaba en sus ojos.

-Saben, creo que quiero hablar con todos ustedes uno por uno.-

Todos los presentes no comprendieron la decisión de Lori pero nadie discutió, su hermana sabía por qué hacía las cosas y dejaron a Luan en la habitación, ella era la que más parecía necesitarlo.

Una vez en la sala se acomodaron en los viejos muebles tapizados, Bobby les ofreció algo de beber pero ambos Loud declinaron su oferta por lo que para pasar el tiempo encendieron la vieja tele.

-¿Cómo estuvo estos últimos días?-

Bobby soltó un suspiro cansado –Nada bien Lynn, se ve muy decaída, y se la pasa cada vez más tiempo en cama, no me molesta cuidarla pero…- se tomó unos cuantos segundos para poder seguir –Temo que algo le pase- entrelazó sus propios dedos para llevarlos a su rostro que mostraba una aflicción pura.

Lincoln se acercó a su cuñado –Oye Bobby- puso su mano en el hombre del anciano latino –Ella estará bien. Es Lori de quien estamos hablando, ella es una líder por naturaleza, es fuerte, no creas que se va a dejar vencer tan fácil-

Bobby tomó una postura un poco más relajada luego de las palabras de Lincoln.

Un comercial acerca de llamado a enlistarse en las tropas apareció luego de varios minutos, nadie le estaba prestando atención a la televisión pero la música patriótica a alto volumen impedía que la ignoraran.

-¡Una nación grande, un ejército grande!- ese fornido sujeto con atuendo militar señaló hacia la pantalla con una sonrisa mal actuada. -¿Qué esperas para enlistarte?-

Lincoln volteó los ojos con fastidio, realmente le molestaban esas propagandas armamentistas de un ejército indiferente a cualquiera que se ponga en medio de sus "objetivos".

-Que basura- gruño el hombre Loud.

-No te lo discuto- Lynn lo acompaño en su disgusto por ese comercial.

Bobby no dijo nada, conocía muy bien lo mal que el ejército y la familia se llevaban desde hace años, él se limitó a cambiar de canal para intentar borrar la tensión en el ambiente.

Las tres personas en la sala tuvieron una breve conversación, todos hablaron de sus hijos y nietos, Bobby incluso mostró fotos del último cumpleaños de sus nietos, incluso tenía fotos de los nietos de Lincoln y Ronnie Ann.

-¿Hermano, mi hermanita cuando dijo que vendría?-

Lincoln miró su reloj ya desgastado, su vista se posó momentáneamente en su brazalete pero la redirigió a su reloj.

-Dijo que llegaría aquí al menos en una hora, ella insistió en traerle algo a Lori-

Bobby y Lynn intercambiaron miradas rieron a expensas de Lincoln el cual entendía el motivo de sus risas.

-¿Qué dije?-

-Nada hermano, no dijiste nada, es solo que resulta un poco gracioso como Ronnie y Lori han cambiado la una con la otra-

-Sí- Lynn se limpió las pequeñas cantidades de agua que se habían acumulado en sus cuencas por reír –Todavía recuerdo cuando ustedes apenas formalizaron y ella admitió que no le agradaba Lori-

-Jaja, ahora que lo pienso sí que es curioso-

La puerta de la habitación principal se abrió, Luan salía calmada.

-Lori quiere hablar contigo Lynn-

Lynn hizo caso a su hermana y pasó al cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Luan se disculpó ante Lincoln y Bobby convenciéndolos que estaba sufriendo un episodio depresivo y que ahora gracias a Lori se había calmado, ellos platicaron hasta que Lynn salió.

Ella no tuvo que decir nada pues solo quedaba por entrar el único varón de los hijos Loud.

Llegando hasta la puerta Lincoln se preguntó "¿qué tenía en mente Lori al hacer esto?".

-Toma asiento Linc- señaló con suavidad la silla más cercana a ella.

El mencionado obedeció a su hermana instaurándose en ese asiento, Lori que estaba sentada en la cama se acercó más a él con mucha dificultad.

-Lincoln, ya no me queda mucho-

Lincoln abrió los ojos de sobremanera, jamás esperó que esta conversación iniciaría así y se petrificó en su lugar.

-Sé lo que estas pensado- se recostó en el cabezal de la cama-¿Qué les dijo a Luan y Lynn que salieron calmadas pero a mí me está diciendo esto?-

Lori era buena, no necesitó decir nada para saber lo que se proponía a preguntar.

-Bueno eso es sencillo Lincoln, tú eres la persona en quien más confío ahora. Bobby no quiere aceptar que mis días están contados, pero yo lo sé- se llevó la mano al pecho con pesadez –Yo lo siento muy dentro de mí, no sé cómo explicártelo pero, lo sé-

Lincoln parecía que había olvidado cómo funcionaban los músculos que se encargaban de mover su boca.

-Quiero encargarte a las chicas-

Si no estaba lo suficientemente descolocado con sus palabras anteriores, estas de ahora lograron que su brújula interna diera vueltas sin control.

-Quiza te sonará tonto, es más, creo que lo es teniendo en cuenta que ya todos somos mayores- Lori rio un poco –Pero a pesar de los años que han pasado siempre me he sentido responsable de cuidarlos desde que mamá y papá murieron, creí que los cuidaría siempre pero ahora veo que no podrá ser así…-

-No sigas-

-Lincoln- Lori dijo con la voz quebrándose –Fallé al proteger a las chicas, todas las que ya no están…- ella presionó fuertemente los puños estrujando sus sabanas con ellos en un acto de rabia y dolor-Pude haberlas cuidado mejor, pude haber hecho más-

Lincoln la calló llevando sus dedos a los labios de su hermana.

-No quiero que jamás vuelvas a decir o pensar en nada de eso. Fuiste la mejor hermana que pudiste ser, muchas veces demasiado mandona, pero era porque nos querías-

Lori trató de decir algo pero Lincoln continuó.

-Lori te encargaste de poner control y orden sobre 10 personas siendo una adolecente, nadie más de los que he conocido podría decir algo como eso- estiró sus dedos del rostro de Lori –Nadie más podría haberlo hecho mejor, te encargaste que no destruyéramos la casa y a tu manera nos mostraste que te importábamos, fuiste la mejor hermana mayor que podrías ser y siempre respeté lo que hiciste desde que me salvaste cuando yo inicié una revolución contra ti-

La mayor de los hermanos Loud se apartó de su hermano. –Aún que me digas eso, las chicas…-

-Esas fueron cosas que nadie pudo predecir… o evitar. Créeme, pasé muchas noches despierto o me despertaba en la madrugada pensando si podría haber hecho algo para evitar las cosas pero por más que pensaba, antes de que sucediera todo eso…- Lincoln lanzó un gran suspiro de resignación –Nadie hubiera podido predecir nada-

Lori dejó de contenerse y lloró con amargura, Lincoln se movió a la cama y le ofreció su hombro para que lo hiciera y ella dejó que sus lágrimas lavaran el dolor y la culpa.

-Prométemelo Lincoln-susurró sin separarse de él.

-¿Qué?-

-Prométeme que cuidarás de ellas hasta el final-

Lincoln acarició su cabello suavemente –No es necesario que me lo pidas, siempre lo haré y lo que me hace sentir seguro de que podré es que tuve una gran maestra y hermana para saber cómo hacerlo-

Lori se aferró a Lincoln con toda la fuerza que tenía, segura que su hermanito cumpliría la promesa, aunque ella seguí sintiéndose impotente por todo lo que les ocurrió a las otras, se sentía más en calma sabiendo que dejaba al restante de su familia en buenas manos.

Lori murió 2 días después por causas naturales.

* * *

Lori era un ejemplo a seguir en algunos aspectos, una persona fuerte que buscaba siempre cuidar de todos en la mejor forma que pudiera.

Lincoln entendía bien el sentimiento de su hermana mayor pues lo compartía también desde hace mucho, ellos eran más parecidos de lo que creían.

* * *

-¿Lincoln, crees que valió la pena?-

-¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas Luan?- Lincoln no entendía la pregunta pero en buena parte fue también por lo distraído que estaba organizando las cosas de su hermana en su baúl.

-Ja, supongo que debí ser más específica-

-Eso sería de ayuda para tener una buena conversación- le sonrió con calidez el hombre de cabellos canos.

Lincoln dejó de hacer su cometido y acercó una silla hasta un lado de donde se encontraba postrada su hermana, esta casa de asilo era buena pero las sillas de los cuartos no eran precisamente cómodas.

-Me refiero a…mis decisiones de vida, a cómo decidí vivir-

-¿Qué pasa con eso?- le extrañaba mucho esa clase de pregunta de Luan.

-No estoy segura acerca de lo que he hecho- Luan sonaba un tanto decaída.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que te llevó a pensar eso?-

-Es solo que…-

-¿Es solo qué?-

-Bueno en este punto de mi vida eh llegado a evaluar todo lo que he hecho y la mayor parte de eso solo incluye… bueno, eso me hacía feliz pero…

Lincoln comenzaba a comprender lo que cruzaba por la cabeza de su hermana.

-Pero sencillamente ahora que estoy sola me doy cuenta que quizás- Luan emitió un pesado suspiro -en realidad no valió la pena-

-¿Luan, acaso estás hablando de tu carrera?-

-Sí, Lincoln-

Lincoln estaba totalmente desconcertado, ¿había escuchado bien?, su hermana Luan había declarado que se encontraba arrepentida de ser comediante profesional, ¿por qué?, ¿no se suponía que ese era el sueño de su vida?, los locales donde ella se presentaba siempre se abarrotaban rápido, era experta ya no solo animando fiestas infantiles sino todo tipo de eventos no importaba si fuesen: funciones para las tropas, obras de caridad, etc., todo el mundo parecía disfrutar del sentido del humor de Luan, incluso trabajó en funciones en las Vegas dando tanto funciones diurnas como esas funciones nocturnas donde muestran un poco de humor picante.

-Luan no te entiendo, ¿acaso no era esto lo que querías hacer?-

-Era lo que quería pero ahora solo puedo pensar que mi vida solo fue algo por lo que no me valorarán de verdad, nunca hice nada de gran valor-

Lincoln se levantó de su silla para sentarse en la cama.

-Luan tú hacías lo mejor que podías por…- fue interrumpido.

-Lincoln, mis hijos a veces se avergonzaban cuando le preguntaban a qué era lo que se dedicaba su madre-

Lincoln resoplo mientras miraba hacia arriba, lo que Luan le había confesado, no era algo fácil de digerir y ahora podía entender un poco la razón de su actual comportamiento.

-Luan, tú diste todo por ellos, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, en cierta forma tal vez no les agradara en su adolescencia a lo que te dedicabas porque no era un trabajo serio ni nada por el estilo, pero ahora mis sobrinos son mayores, aman a su madre como cualquier hijo lo haría-

-Ellos me quieren, no dudo de eso, lo que me inquieta…- volteó la vista para mirar una foto de sí misma joven en un smoking antes de dar una función cuando trabajó en Las Vegas para volver a ver a su hermano menor – es saber que a mis 68 años lo que hice no valdrá nada para ellos dentro de poco cuando yo…- no quiso continuar hablando de eso.

La salud de Luan era frágil, ya desde hace algunos años entraba y salía de una y otra enfermedad, desde simples resfriados hasta infecciones sin compromisos sistémicos, sus hijos había estado pagando las continuas terapias.

-Ellos…-

-Por favor- lo interrumpió Luan con un tono cansado – No me digas nada alentador, sé que tus intenciones son buenas pero… no quiero seguir llenándome de esperanzas vacías- Luan se volteó en la cama.

-Ahora quisiera dormir un poco, gracias Lincoln por venir a ayudarme y hacerme compañía-

Lincoln dudó si decir algo para reanimarla, ella ya le había dicho que no quería escuchar nada de eso, la chica risueña que había conocido parecía que solo se había vuelto un lejano recuerdo.

-De nada Luan, para eso está la familia- se giró para salir de la habitación y dejar a su hermana descansar

-Por cierto Luan, Lynn dijo que vendría visitarte más tarde-

-Lincoln- lo llamó antes de que se fuera.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Cómo está Lucy?- Luan se incorporó lentamente en su cama -¿sabes algo reciente de ella?-

-Ella está bien, la visito casi todos los días con Lynn pero no parece mejorar-Lincoln bajó la vista con pesar –Más bien parece empeorar bastante rápido-

-Ya veo, me gustaría…- Luan tosió fuerte, hace ya poco tiempo que tosía muy fuerte y expectoraba.

Lincoln dio leves palmadas en la espalda a su hermana, ayudó un poco pero la tos volvía, así estuvo durante un minuto aproximadamente.

-Ya estoy bien Linc, gracias-

-¿Estás segura, no quieres que me quede un poco más para cuidarte?

Luan lo tomó de la mano y la apretó con suavidad-No, gracias por cuidarme-

El tono en el que lo dijo fue dulce, casi como si fuera un "gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí", a Lincoln lo único que se le ocurrió fue imitar el gesto de Luan.

-Te lo dije, para eso está la familia-le sonrió.

Lincoln se quedó con ella hasta que Lynn llegó para hacerle compañía, Lynn tampoco se había escapado del tiempo pues al igual que su hermana sus cabellos se habían vuelto grises ya hace años, un punto a favor de Lincoln ya que el color de su cabello ya no era un tema a colación.

Lincoln recibió a Lynn en el pasillo que se encontraba antes de la habitación de la mayor de sus hermanas.

-Que tal Linc- Lynn lo abrazó fuerte, a pesar de su edad aún mostraba grandes señales de fuerza.

Lincoln correspondió el abrazo de Lynn con uno más provisto de cuidado.

-Hola Lynn- respondió con el poco aire que aún quedaba en su caja torácica.

Lynn soltó a Lincoln el cual pudo recuperar el oxígeno que le arrebataron.

-¿Está todo bien?-

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Te conozco Lincoln, y la cara que tienes es que algo te preocupa-

Lincoln reflexionó si decirle sobre la situación emocional de Luan, no le tomó mucho pensarlo pues creyó que sería mejor contar con la ayuda de su hermana.

EL hombre Loud tuvo una corta charla con Lynn en donde le explicó lo que había pasado con su hermana más temprano.

-¿Cómo pudo hablar así?, ser comediante era todo para ella-

-Lo sé, yo tuve la misma impresión con respecto a esto-

-¿Intentaste…-

-Lo hice, pero no parece convencerse que ella hizo mucho por tantos otros-

-¿Alguna idea?-

-¿Ah?-

-Ya sabes Linc, ¿algún descabellado plan para devolverle a Luan su antigua yo?-

Lincoln se rio de lo que Lynn trataba de decir, hasta cierto punto entendía la pregunta de su hermana más cercana en edad, se jactaba de haberse hecho del apodo de "el hombre con el plan" durante muchos años pero ya hace mucho que dejo su título.

Lincoln se rascó la cabeza meditabundo pero no se le ocurría nada.

-No, ni una sola idea-

Lynn también pensó pero al igual que con Lincoln no hubo frutos.

-Tal vez si traemos a sus hijos…- Lynn comenzó a murmurar

-No estoy seguro de eso. Ellos son empresarios, gente seria que, bueno, no quiero caer en estereotipos pero esos chicos tienen la cabeza bastante cuadrada.

-Tienes un buen punto pero no podemos dejarla así-

Lincoln antes de contestar estuvo pensando en las palabras de Luan, miró a Lynn y luego a la habitación de Luan.

-Creo que se me ocurrió algo pero…-

-¡Hazlo!- exclamó Lynn.

-¿Qué?-

-Hazlo, se te ocurrió algo para animarla, hazlo-

Lincoln estaba atónito por lo que escuchaba, en un pasado Lynn fue impulsiva y temperamental pero maduró lo suficiente desde cuando eran niños hasta el día de hoy, ya no era tan inconsciente con respecto a las consecuencias de sus acciones.

-¿Estás segura?, ¡ni siquiera sabes que es lo que se me ocurrió!-

Lynn lo tomó por los hombros con firmeza.

-Eres Lincoln Loud, el "hombre con el plan", alguien que mete la pata con sus planes a una escala casi bíblica-

-Lo que tal vez intentas expresar no coinciden con lo que estás diciendo Lynn- reclamó algo molesto.

Lynn llevó las manos de los hombros a las mejillas de su hermano.

-Pero también eres el tonto que siempre intenta solucionar todo y procura que seamos felices a veces a costa de sí mismo, eso es lo que eres Lincoln y puede que hayas hechos tonterías con tu planes en el pasado pero ahora adquiriste experiencia y estoy segura que lo que sea que se te haya ocurrid ayudará-

Las mejillas de Lincoln se volvieron carmesí al instante, él sonrió.

-Te la encargo Lynn-

-No te preocupes-

Lincoln asintió y con decisión salió del lugar.

Más tarde ese mismo día eran ya casi las 5 PM cuando Lincoln regresó.

Lynn platicaba a gusto con Luan, Lincoln asomó la cabeza a través del marco de la puerta.

-¡Hola chicas!- sonó muy emocionado al decirlo.

-Hola Linc- ambas hermanas respondieron al unísono.

-Luan, tengo a algunas personas que te gustará ver-

Su sonrisa estaba de oreja a oreja pero de cualquier forma la expresión en el rostro de su hermano fue opacada por la entrada de una niña y tres niños de cabello castaño entre ocho y doce años, ni más ni menos que los nietos de Luan.

-¡¿Lincoln pero cómo…?!-

Los niños se acercaron más a Luan la cual se había sentado en una silla de madera. Todos ellos parecían felices de verla.

Tras un abrazo de todos se separaron para contemplarla con expectación.

-¡Vamos abuela Luan, haz trucos!- la niña intervino.

-¡¿Qué?!- Luan de inmediato lazó su mirada a Lincoln el cual solo sonreía mientras se encogía de hombros.

-El tío abuelo Lincoln nos dijo que tú sabías hacer muchos trucos y contar chistes-

-¿Por qué papá no nos contó eso?-el mayor de los chicos fue quien tomó la palabra.

Luan no veía a sus nietos desde su cumpleaños y de verdad le agradaba verlos pero, ¿tener que hacer algo como volver a actuar a estas alturas de su vida?. ¡No podía!.

-Vamos Luan actúa para ellos- Lincoln se les unió.

-Sí Luan, no nos hagas esperar- Lynn hizo lo mismo.

Todos sus nietos comenzaron a suplicar por lo que Luan no tuvo más alternativa que seguirle el juego a su hermano. Con mucha dificultad se paró para empezar con su acto y preparar su material infantil.

-Bien este es un chiste viejo de toc-toc, Linc tú lo conoces así que ayúdame.

Lincoln se levantó y Luan le susurró al oído para que recordara el chiste.

-¡Toc! ¡Toc!- Lincoln inició el chiste.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Me podría dar algo para comer?-

\- Lo siento, pero ya le he dado la última cuchara a otro.-

Los nietos de Luan rieron enérgicamente, realmente le gustaban los chistes, algo familiar, no había duda.

-¿qué planeta va después de Marte?-

-No lo sé Luan ¿cuál?-

\- Miércole, jaja ¿entienden?-

Así pasó toda la tarde haciendo reír a sus nietos, realizando malabarismo, y haciendo cualquier otra ocurrencia que se le cruzara por la cabeza con Lincoln siendo su asistente.

Ya era de noche y los hijos de Luan: Loid y Frank fueron a recoger a sus hijos, al ver lo felices que estaban ellos le preguntaron ¿qué había hecho para emocionarlos así?.

Luan les recordó cuando ella ensayaba sus monólogos frente a ellos en la época en que eran pequeños, a medida que Luan rememoraba esos recuerdos sus hijos adquirían la misma expresión de nostalgia y la fascinación que solían tener cuando niños, Loid y Frank recordaban junto a sus madre esos tiempos simples, fue una escena hermosa el verlos así, ellos prometieron visitarla más seguido y llevar a los niños con ellos, todo para que su madre e hijos de los 2 hombres en traje mantuvieran esa sonrisa viva en sus rostros.

Una vez todos se fueron Lincoln ayudó a Luan a recoger su viejo equipo.

-¿Todo lo planeaste tú solo?- preguntó Luan

-Básicamente, pero no lo hubiera hecho sin el apoyo de Lynn- ambos voltearon a un sofá en donde la mencionaba roncaba profundamente, ambos se miraron el uno al otro y no pudieron evitar reír, Lynn casi se despierta por el ruido pero lograron contenerse lo suficiente para evitarlo.

-Lo ves Luan, dejas algo importante en las persona- Luan volteó a verlo –Eres una de esas personas capaces de sacarle una risa autentica a cualquiera, ese tipo de personas ya casi no existen y tú eres una de ellas, al volver a hacer tus actos hiciste felices a tus nietos, y al recordarles su niñez volviste a acercarte a tus hijos, tal vez en la adolescencia ellos sintieron vergüenza por tu trabajo por no ser "serio" pero ellos aún guardan buenas memorias tuyas, memorias que los hicieron nuevamente seres que sienten-

Ella se acercó a Lincoln con el labio temblándole.

-Haz hecho algo que no muchos son capaces de hacer- Lincoln se acercó y tomó sus manos –Eres capaz de repartir felicidad a donde sea que vayas, eres la única persona que conozco con la capacidad de hacer eso, y lo hiciste a gran escala, no importaba si fuesen adultos o niños, tu llegabas a todos ellos a través del humor, eso te hace alguien que merece ser reconocida y ahora es cuando te debes dar cuenta que lo que hiciste valió la pena, porque cuantas veces no animaste a tu público, a nosotros, a tu difunto esposo o tus hijos o ahora a tus nietos con tu talento, quizás fuiste el rayo de sol en el mal día de alguien, y eso vale mucho, eso vale totalmente la pena-

Luan tenía cristalizados sus ojos, se abalanzó hacia Lincoln para abrazarlo fuerte, sintió el cálido confort que Lincoln le propiciaba mientras liberaba sus emociones.

-¡Gracias hermanito!-

-No hay de qué, eres una comediante y eso te hace feliz, nunca dejes de hacer lo que amas. No por nada tienes esto- mencionó señalando el brazalete con una estampa metálica amarilla de una bocina antigua de bicicleta.

Lincoln afianzó más el gesto dejando envolverse por la calidez de su hermana y ella se dejaba envolver por la de Lincoln.

Lynn se despertó gracias al último comentario de Luan-¡Oigan no me invitan!- se levantó y se incorporó al suceso lleno de cariño que transcurría en ese cuarto, dejando que el amor presente por ese contacto entre todos aumentara.

Luan tuvo visitas constantes de sus hijos, nietos y hermanos, pero 3 meses después murió una noche por un paro cardiaco dejando en su escritorio una carta sin terminar dirigida a su familia, diciendo cuanto los amaba y cuanto amaba hacerlos reír.

* * *

Luan fue la que le enseñó lo gratificante que era hacer sentir bien a los demás, a pesar que ella cobraba por actuar en lugares públicos o fiestas privadas como cumpleaños jamás ponía en duda que su alegría se basaba en poner alegres a todos, ella tuvo éxito en lo que amó, ese era uno de los mejores aspectos de su vida.

Sencillamente ella mostraba ser una gran persona en muchas ocasiones, alguien cuyo oficio era hacer reír y disfrutara del mismo demostraba un gran sentido de humanidad.

* * *

-Hola Marcy-

-¡Hola señor Loud!- saludó alegremente la mujer caucásica.

-Por favor Marcy, ya te he dicho que solo me llames Lincoln, sé que estoy viejo pero no es necesario que me lo recuerdes- declaró sonriendo.

-Lo siento señ… Lincoln, es la costumbre de trabajar aquí-

-No te preocupes cariño, además no me tienes que tratar con tanta cordialidad, yo espero más confianza teniendo en cuenta que nos conocemos y vemos casi a diario desde hace 10 años.-

\- Es la costumbre, por lo general la gente de su edad…-

-Gracias-

-No, no- Se corrigió mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras para evitar la insinuación a la edad de Lincoln –Quiero decir… las personas de aquí…-

Lincoln soltó una carcajada por haber puesto nerviosa a aquella mujer.

-Relájate, solo te tomo el pelo-

Ella dejo salir de forma imperceptible un poco de aire contenido.

-Veo que hoy también lo trae- la mujer hizo hincapié en la frase al fijar su vista en el libro que cargaba bajo su brazo.

Lincoln bajó la vista al objeto y regresó a ver a la recepcionista

-Sí, nunca se sabe qué día va a funcionar- emitió una sonrisa durante unos breves segundos –¿Y ella cómo está hoy?-

-Está bien, bueno hasta donde podemos decir pues a veces se altera al no recordarnos-

El hombre con canas de nacimiento hizo una mueca de cansancio.

-Está bien, ¿sabes dónde está?-

-Lo siento, este es mi puesto durante todo el día y no puedo abandonarlo así que esta vez no puedo ayudarte en eso- se disculpó con muchas lastima por no serle de utilidad a alguien que había sido tan bueno desde que lo conoció.

Con un tono suave y sereno respondió -No hay problema, yo mismo la buscaré- acto seguido avanzó al interior del recinto.

Un acilo bastante grande y muy acogedor, el patio estaba lleno de vegetación que daba mucha vida al lugar.

Lincoln recorrió el lugar buscando a su hermana pero no la veía por ninguna parte, recorrió el patio, comedor, la habitación de ella e incluso preguntó a toda geriatra que veía pero nada, ninguna sabía de su paradero.

-Bien, si yo fuera ella…- algo se desencadenó dentro de Lincoln, una sensación de añoranza de años pasados en los cuales la conoció tal como era, ella en base no había cambiado pero…

Se espabiló y volvió a centrarse en el ahora, no valía la pena pensar en eso, aún era su hermana eso era todo lo que importaba.

-Si yo fuera ella estaría en…- su mente se iluminó y se puso rumbo al lugar, ni siquiera tenía prisa sabía que debería de estar allí

Llegó hasta el patio trasero donde una vieja caseta era usada como bodega.

Abrió la puerta lentamente procurando dar tiempo para que la persona que se encontraba en su interior notara que alguien venía.

-¿Lucy?-

Ella no se sobresaltó pero lo quedó viendo confundida y expectante, la vieja mujer de 70 años se encontraba sentada en una silla que ella misma llevó allí, estaba escribiendo en un pequeño cuaderno de poemas asentado sobre sus piernas.

-Hola Lucy-

-¿Quién eres?- había perdido un poco de ese tono al hablar que la caracterizaba.

No importaba cuantas veces había escuchado esa misma pregunta todos estos años siempre dolía escucharla.

Lucy sufría de alzhéimer ya desde hace varios años, fue internada en ese asilo debido a que sus hijos no eran capaces de cuidarla pues sabían que la condición de su madre debía de ser tratada apropiadamente.

-Hola, soy Lincoln, nos conocemos-

-¿Enserio?, pero yo no te recuerdo- respondió incrédula.

Lincoln entro completamente a la caseta, era pequeña pero lo suficientemente amplia para albergarlos a los dos sin problemas, en las paredes se encontraban instrumentos de jardinería, también había más objetos como algunas jaulas oxidadas para aves, viejas herramientas de reparación, etc.

-Sí, de hecho- le enseñó el viejo libro que llevaba consigo-Vine aquí para hablarte de nosotros y nuestra familia-

El cabello gris de Lucy todavía formaba un flequillo pero que no cubría por completo sus ojos de manera que su hermano fue capaz de ver la confusión en su mirada cuando terminó de hablar.

-¿Nuestra?-

-Sí Lucy, nuestra familia-

-¿Tú y yo somos familia?-

-Sí-se acercó despacio a Lucy tomando una vieja silla que estaba en la mesa de trabajo colocándose junto a su hermana.

Abrió el viejo álbum de fotos desplegando página tras página de vieja imágenes deterioradas por los años.

-Mira, aquí estamos- señaló la foto que había regalado a sus padres en su aniversario hace tanto tiempo.

-¿Somos nosotros?-

-Sí, nosotros y nuestras hermanas-

-¿Y siempre has tenido el cabello blanco?-

-Sí, desde que tengo memoria-

-¿Cuáles son nuestras hermanas?-

-Todas las presentes-

Lucy se mostró atónita, no podía creer que todas las chicas en la foto fueran sus hermanas.

-No puede ser-

-Créeme Lucy, mira esta otra foto- le tomó unos segundos encontrar la foto que buscaba –Estos somos tú y yo en noche de brujas- pasó la página para poder continuar.

-Y aquí hay otra, esta fue tomada durante el concierto en la feria del pueblo cuando Luna nos hizo a tocar en frente de todos, o esta otra en la que estamos en mi piscina inflable, esta otra en la que Lynn y yo luego del partido donde intercambiamos lugares para que ella jugara por mí, uno de los concursos de Lola, uno de los desfiles de Leni- así siguió mostrándole fotos de todos los Loud desde que eran pequeños hasta varios años atrás, cuando la gran mayoría seguía en este mundo.

Contemplaba las fotos con nostalgia, por otro lado la mujer junto al él las veía con curiosidad pero con una leve sonrisa.

-Y mira esta otra en la que estamos en el parque estatal Grand Venture-

-No te veo allí-

Lincoln se avergonzó de la respuesta que tenía a esa pregunta –Yo.. bueno…- se rascó la cabeza y ruborizó esperando que respuesta no sonara tan tonta como lo era –Estoy escondido en la cesta de picnic-

-¿En la cesta?-se alejó un poco para verlo.

-Sí, veras… lo que sucedió fue que tú, bueno, en esa época, nosotros, eh…- titubeaba mucho en cuanto a qué era lo que debía decir, en esa época parecía algo con sentido puesto que vio cómo las predicciones que Lucy había hecho para sus otras hermanas se habían cumplido, solo podía esperar que su predicción también se hiciera realidad.

-Veras, fue una tontería, tenía once años y tú usaste cartas del tarot para leer nuestra fortuna, para ser concretos dijiste que al final del día en el parque terminaría en tragedia para mí-

-¿Te dejaste llevar por una superstición como esa?- le hacía gracia la situación, se le notaba, no era algo común que a Lucy le pareciera graciosos algo en el pasado pero no le molestaba darle algunos momentos de entretenimiento de épocas olvidadas por ella.

-Era un tiempo en el que muchas personas nos dejábamos llevar por supersticiones como la suerte o cosas así-

-Aún en ese periodo ya deberían haber superado esas creencias-

-Créeme, algunas de ellas estaban bastante arraigadas a nuestra familia-

-Sigues diciéndolo-replicó.

-¿Qué cosa?- Lincoln volteó hacia ella al no entender de qué hablaba.

-Sigues diciendo "nuestra" familia, cuando las historias que me cuentas son interesante pero no conozco ninguna de ellas- señaló una foto donde estaban todos –o nada de lo que me estás diciendo que pasó-

La enfermedad de Lucy avanzaba mucho, antes tenía momentos de lucidez donde reconocía a su familia pero ahora ya no era capaz de reconocerlo ni a él ni a Lynn.

-Lucy soy yo, Lincoln, vivimos juntos, jugamos juntos, tuvimos fiestas con toda la familia- Lincoln señaló una foto de su cumpleaños número trece en donde todos posaban en frente de un enorme pastel - ¿en verdad no puedes recordar, ni siquiera un poco?-

-No te creía cuando me dijiste ser mi hermano, ¿entonces porque debería creer que todas estas personas son mi familia?-

-Lucy…-

-No los reconozco a ninguno, ni a ti, ni a esa Lynn, ni a Luna o Lola o Leni o cualquiera de ellas-

Lincoln se paró de su asiento colocándose frente a Lucy acercándole más el álbum.

-Solo míralas por favor, eh venido casi todos los día para intentar que recuerdes todo lo que vivimos-

-¡Déjame sola!- Lucy se estaba comenzando a irritar.

-Solo esfuérzate un poco-

-¡No insistas!-

-¡Lucy, te lo ruego, mira!- la desesperación en sus palabras ya era notoria.

-¡No, yo no te conozco!. ¡Dime quien eres en realidad!-

-¡Soy tu hermano Lucy, eh venido casi todos los días para verte!-

-¡No, tú mientes, jamás te he visto!- Lucy se levantó e intentó irse del lugar pero Lincoln la retuvo –¡Déjame ir!-

-Lucy escúchame, tú, Lynn y yo somos los únicos de nuestra familia original que quedamos, debemos..- Lucy comenzó a forcejear para llegar a la puerta de salida pero Lincoln era más fuerte, al parecer había heredado el buen estado físico de su abuelo.

-¡Ayuda!- empezó a gritar

-Lucy cálmate-pidió.

-¡Auxilio, quítenme a este tipo!- las palabras de Lucy herían a Lincoln como no tenía idea.

El forcejeo continuó hasta que Lucy empezó a perder fuerza y su rostro comenzó a ponerse rojizo terminando en un colapso por parte de la fémina.

Lincoln trató de hacerla reaccionar pero le fue inútil, los encargados llegaron al lugar por los anteriores gritos de su hermana y actuaron rápido, al parecer se le subió mucho la presión pero lograron estabilizarla tras haberla llevado a su habitación, ese fue un susto tremendo para Lincoln al cual le pidieron irse por hoy para que Lucy pueda descansar.

Los días pasaron y Lincoln en ciertas ocasiones junto con Lynn acompañaban a Lucy la cual se deterioraba cada vez más, razón por la cual estaba conectada a un electrocardiógrafo y un suero endovenoso.

Ya era de noche y tras más intentos por hacerle recordar Lynn se quedó con su hermana menor sosteniendo su mano mientras se mostraba con lágrimas rodando por sus arrugadas mejillas.

-Lucy mejórate, no quiero perderte hermanita, aún tenemos cosas por hacer-

Lucy por su parte se encontraba demasiado débil para responder, había reposado en cama por días sin mostrar signos de mejorar, Lincoln quien apenas llegaba de comer observó la escena, su corazón se había hecho bastante tolerante al dolor después de todas las cosas que tuvo que vivir, todas las pérdidas que tuvo que soportar, pero lo que transcurría en esa habitación tocó sus fibras sensibles.

El ahora viejo Loud se unió al momento consolando a Lynn, obviamente ella estaba más afectada por la estrecha relación que llevó con Lucy por tantos años, para cuando Lynn pudo tranquilizarse le pidió que fuera a comer puesto que no había comido nada desde la mañana, casi a regañadientes Lynn aceptó dejando a sus hermanos solos en el cuarto aclarando que tomaría algo y regresaría para comer en el cuarto.

Lincoln ocupó el asiento de Lynn para poder estar con su otra hermana restante, en la mesita de noche se encontraba su brazalete con su estampa metálica negra mostraba un papiro junto con una pluma, digna muestra de alguien que gusta de la poesía.

-No sé si me escuchas pero de cualquier forma te lo diré, te amo Lucy, no importa si no me recuerdas, si hay periodos en los cuales llegues a creer que soy alguien de quien debes cuidarte- esta parte la dijo mientras miraba su antebrazo, las heridas se había curado en su totalidad pero aun recordaba ver su piel perforada por las uñas de Lucy ese día en la caseta luego de su forcejeo, no se había dado cuenta hasta que sintió la sangre correr por su antebrazo.

-Si llegas a odiarme o a creer que te estoy engañando- su voz empezó a quebrarse, creyó ser más resistente a esto después de vivir momentos como este varias veces pero la verdad era que nada te prepara para esto, ahora lo sabía con toda seguridad.

-Como te prometí hace tanto tiempo, tu hermano mayor siempre te cuidará la espalda. Y nosotros siempre nos tendremos entre nosotros para poder seguir siendo una familia cuando lo necesitemos- ya no podía retener la humedad dentro de sus ojos y la liberó.

Lucy abrió momentáneamente los ojos; unos ojos azules tan hermosos que cualquiera pensarían que fue un desperdicio haberlos ocultado por años; los dirigió hacia Lincoln.

Lynn llegó en ese instante con una bandeja de comida, se percató que Lucy abrió los ojos lo suficiente para saber que estaba despierta, se acercó lo más rápido que le fue posible hacia donde Lincoln se encontraba sentado, Lucy la observó y analizó a las dos personas frente a ella.

Lucy levantó su brazo despacio y lo extendió hasta Lynn la cual tomó la mano con cuidado, luego pasó a dirigirla a Lincoln acariciando su rostro con suavidad.

-L-Lynn…L-L-Linc-c-coln-

Dejó que las palabras salieran de su boca difícilmente y la alarma del electrocardiógrafo empezó a sonar, el corazón de la antigua gótica se había detenido.

Sus hermanos no supieron la manera de reaccionar a esto, la alarma atrajo a los enfermeros que trabajaban en el lugar, Lynn imploraba a Lucy reaccionar, que despertara, que no se rindiera, pero sus peticiones no eran escuchadas, Lincoln tuvo que apartar a Lynn para permitir a los enfermeros actuar mientras que Lynn lloraba y suplicaba que la dejara estar con Lucy, el viejo Loud se sentía devastado.

Después de 2 minutos los profesionales de la salud dejaron de practicar la reanimación cardiopulmonar dando la hora de muerte de la mujer.

Destrozados Lynn y Lincoln buscaron consuelo el uno en el otro abrazándose con fuerza mientras se permitían llorar con amargura.

* * *

Lucy, la talentosa hermana poeta, jamás mostraba sus emociones pero transmitía ese cariño que sentía por todos de una manera nada convencional, aún con sus excentricidades lograba demostrar ser una persona con gran pureza de corazón.

Siendo gótica ella fue de las más interesantes de todas, ese talento para los versos fue su don maestro, incluso cuando su memoria comenzó a fallar seguía teniendo su talento demostrando que a diferencia de lo que superficialmente mostraba estaba muy al contacto con sus emociones.

* * *

Una tarde lluviosa se encontraba en pleno apogeo, mientras que dentro de una casa en particular en Royal Woods un sonido fácilmente reconocible se apoderaba de la cocina, era el sonido de una tetera con agua al punto de ebullición que emitía su silbido característico.

Un anciano apagó la estufa de inducción y con cuidado vertió el contenido dentro de dos vasos de porcelana que reposaban dentro de una bandeja, preparó el café y se lo llevó hasta donde lo esperaban.

En la recamara Lynn estaba recostada viendo a la ventana, contemplando la lluvia, el sonido de pasos avanzando por el corredor advirtieron la pronta llegada de su invitado. Ahora con movimientos más lentos que antes Lincoln entró en el cuarto cargando con las bebidas, le ofreció una a Lynn y tomó asiento al lado de su hermana en una silla cercana.

-Vaya desperdicio de día, justo cuando pensaba que no podría estar más aburrida- la voz de Lynn sonaba muy débil, se esforzaba mucho por hablar.

-Sabes que tienes que estar en cama-

-Eso es algo que no tiene importancia-

-¿No tiene importancia que descanses?-

-Descansaré después-

-¿Después de qué?-

La mayor Loud levantó la ceja cuando volteó a verlo.

-Lincoln, hemos pasado por esto ya muchas veces y creo que sabemos a lo que me refiero-

-No sé de qué me estás hablando- tomó un sorbo de su bebida mientras sus facciones se volvieron rígidas y volteó la vista a la pared evitando la mirada de Lynn.

Lynn analizaba el accionar de su hermano el cual era hasta cierta medida desconcertante.

-Veo que por fin te decidiste- la castaña trató de sonar casual al hablar.

Lincoln solo bajó la vista a su antebrazo intuyendo a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo.

-Sí- mantuvo su actitud anterior pero ahora le añadió indiferencia a su respuesta.

Lynn no entendía, ya estaba ignorando el tema, trató de hablar de algo diferente pero él solo se encapsuló en sí mismo emitiendo respuestas cortantes. Ellos habían tendido una ligera plática antes que empezara a llover, durante ese lapso todo había sido normal, hablaron de sus familias, recordaron viejas anécdotas que compartían o que habían tenido por separado, ahora en tan solo un momento la actitud de su hermano cambió de manera radical de ser el de siempre a la de alguien que quiere evitar tener el menor contacto contigo.

Lynn dejó su taza de café sobre su mesa de noche y trató de tomar asiento pero no le fue posible, ya la edad le pesaba demasiado para ser siquiera el 10% de la chica enérgica que fue, eso había quedado en el pasado.

Un nuevo intento en el cual ella consiguió su cometido le permitió darle un golpe en el brazo a su hermano menor.

-¡Auch, Lynn!- reclamó molesto mientras se frotaba la parte impactada y Lynn imitaba el gesto en su propia mano-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-

-Para que me prestaras atención totalmente, y no creas que no lo haré de nuevo si intentas actuar así otra vez.-

-¿Actuar de qué forma?-

-De esa manera tan estúpida de comportarte que tomaste, te haces el desentendido...-Lynn tosió con fuerza, Lincoln dejó a un lado su café e intentó ayudarla, una vez recobró el aliento prosiguió –Gracias Linc-

-Por nada- volvió a su asiento sin verla.

Un nuevo golpe voló hacia él, nuevamente al mismo punto que había impactado el anterior, lo mismo se puede decir de la reacción de Lincoln ante ese acto.

-Te lo advertí- dijo seria

-¡Es suficiente, no crees que en estos momento deberías de tratar algo más que golpearme!- respondió enojado.

-¿Y qué tipo de momento es este? ¿Qué es lo que amerita que mi actitud cambie?-

Lincoln se quedó callado.

-¿Ahora no quieres hablar?, no hay problema déjame entonces hablar a mí-

El hombre Loud quiso intervenir pero no alcanzó a detenerla.

-Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?. Oh ya sé-dijo sobreactuando -Empezaremos con la razón por la cual debo ser diferente en este momento. Dígame señor Loud ¿Qué es tan importante ahora que no quieres que me comporte como casi siempre lo he hecho contigo?-

La respuesta a esa pregunta solo fue el silencio.

-Bueno entonces quizás podamos relacionar esa pregunta con otra, ¿Por qué te haces el desentendido con el hecho que voy a…?-

-¡Lynn ya basta!- gritó mientras se levantó de golpe con tal fuerza que la silla cayó hacia atrás.

La última de las hermanas Loud se quedó anonadada por la reacción del peliblanco incluyendo sus manos hechas puños temblorosos.

-¡Basta!- pronunció severo.

Saliendo del shock inicial ella quiso seguir con su ataque verbal.

-¿Basta de qué, Lincoln?-

-Basta de tratar…-

-¿Basta de tratar…?-

Le tomó unos segundos a Lincoln poder responder.

-¡Olvídalo!-

-¿Olvidar el hecho que voy a morir pronto?-

Un escalofrío le subió por la espina al hombre Loud al escuchar las palabras de su hermana.

-Vamos Lincoln, ya hemos pasado por esto muchas veces, más de las que muchos en el mundo de seguro han tenido que vivir-

Las palabras de Lynn tenían mucha razón, ellos habían perdido mucho: pareja, tíos, abuelos, padres y hermanos, de este último grupo más que nada.

-Hemos pasado por todo eso y tú aun no puedes aceptar que es el destino común de todos, yo ya acepté esto pero tú por otro lado pretendes vivir fingiendo que estas cosas no pasan o evitando tocar el tema como lo has hecho ahora- Lynn aminoraba el volumen de su voz mientras continuaba.

-Eso no te servirá de nada, solo entraras en un círculo de autoengaño del cual…-

-¡Lynn si quisiera escuchar cosas como esa iría a un psicólogo!-

-¡Entonces ve con uno!-

-¡No!-

-Lincoln no tienes que ir si no quieres pero acepta que..-

-¡No tengo que hacer nada!- se volteó hacia el lado opuesto donde se encontraba su hermana.

-Siempre fuiste una persona razonable, ¡¿Qué es lo que te impide serlo con esto?!-

Lincoln no pronunció palabra alguna.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!. ¡¿Qué es lo que te hace bloquear el tema?!-

-¡Tú!- le gritó al volver a encararla sin poder contenerse nada de rabia.

Lynn no esperaba esa respuesta, esa única palabra fue una total sorpresa.

-¿Yo?-

Lincoln se acercó nuevamente a ella.

-Sí-

-¿Pero qué es lo que tengo que ver yo…?

-¡Todo, Lynn!. ¡Todo!- suspiró antes de poder empezar a explicarse –Tú eres la única que queda Lynn, todas las demás se han ido y nosotros somos los últimos vestigios de una familia casi extinta. Si tú también te vas…- la liberación de sus emociones se aproximaba, el agua en sus vistas era indicio de eso –Yo me quedaré solo y… no quiero eso, no quiero ser lo último que quede de nosotros, eso significaría que seré yo el que tenga que sufrir por haber perdido todo… no quiero eso- se dejó caer en su asiento mientras sus lágrimas hicieron su aparición desbordándose sin la menor posibilidad de contenerlas.

Lynn escuchó cada palabra de Lincoln con total atención, ahora estaban claras sus razones y no podía culparlo, nadie querría estar en sus zapatos.

-Linc, sé que es difícil- limpió las lagrima que manchaban el rostro de Lincoln -yo también sufrí cuando todas murieron, pero era inevitable, nadie sabe cuándo será la última oportunidad de despedirse-

-Pero yo no quiero despedirme de nadie más- no importaba cuantas veces secaran sus lágrimas unas nuevas tomarían su lugar.

-Pero es necesario- Lynn abrazó a Lincoln y el correspondió el gesto –Dime que me quieres-

Lincoln aumentó fuerza al abrazo –No quiero despedirme- gimió entre sus sollozos.

-No quiero que te despidas, solo quiero escucharte decírmelo-

-Te quiero Lynn, te amo y no sabes cuánto-

-Ese es mi Linc- se apartó para poder estar cara a cara –Siempre brindándonos amor cuando lo necesitamos-

Lynn lo invitó a su cama y continuó consolando a Lincoln todo lo que le fue posible, sufrió ataques de tos pero no por eso iba a dejar de darle apoyo, continuaron así hasta que la noche cayó y los hermanos Loud prepararon algo para que puedan comer.

De regreso a su habitación se recostaron nuevamente y Lynn apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Lincoln cuando sintió que necesitaba recostarse, él por su parte acariciaba con ternura la cabellera gris de Lynn mientras que hablaron sobre como siempre estaban todos para apoyarse y que sería así sin importar nada.

-Esa es la razón de tener estas después de todo- levantó su brazo para enseñarle su brazalete con una figura roja de balón de futbol americano –Y tú hermanito llevas la tuya haciéndole honor a su función, incluso fue lo único que evitaste que te robaran cuando te atracaron el año pasado-

Lincoln lo recordó bien, él había puesto algo en su brazalete cuando un par de chicos de no más de dieciocho años lo intimidaron con un cuchillo, se llevaron todo pero su reliquia familiar fue lo único que no aflojó, tenía demasiado valor para él como para perderla, Lincoln les hizo pelea pero le propinaron un tajo a si antebrazo derecho, lugar en el cual ahora solo existía una cicatriz.

-Sí, no lo perdería por nada del mundo, esto… me hace sentir que todos me acompañan siempre-

-Lo sé-

Lincoln miró su reloj notando lo tarde que ya era- Creo que ya debería irme, vendré mañana a primera hora de la mañana para…-

-De hecho- Lynn interrumpió -Quería que pasaras la noche aquí, ya es bastante tarde y sé que lo necesitas-

Podían ser contadas las veces que Lynn se comportaba como una verdadera hermana mayor para Lincoln y esta era una de ellas pero con toda seguridad era la más importante de esas veces.

-No quiero incomodar-

-De eso no te preocupes, tienes setentaicinco años y no deberías salir a esta hora- Lynn le sonrió.

-Gracias Lynn, entonces iré a prepararme la cama de la habitación de huéspedes-

Lincoln se disponía a salir de la habitación para realizar su cometido pero Lynn llamó su atención.

-Linc-

-¿Si?-

-Quiero que duermas aquí conmigo- se avergonzó al pedirlo.

Lincoln había dejado atónita a Lynn en día de hoy, parece que ahora era el turno de Lynn de hacerle lo mismo.

-¿Los dos?-

-Sí, tal y como lo hicimos hace tanto cuando me pelee con Lucy- el rostro de la mujer cambió a uno de vergüenza a otro de nostalgia –Es increíble que peleara tanto con Lucy por nimiedades-

Lynn quizá le mintió acerca de quién era el que necesitaba la compañía del otro en realidad.

-Está bien, dormiré contigo- con sus palabras el ánimo de su hermana mejoró.

Lynn no podía levantarse por lo que se quedó en cama mientras Lincoln buscaba otra almohada, cuando la encontró volvió con la ex deportista la cual se desplazó para darle lugar en la cama, Lincoln apagó las luces y se acomodó en su espacio, poco después sintió un brazo que cruzaban su pecho y lo aferró.

-Buenas noches Lincoln, te quiero hermanito- escuchó en un susurro

-Buenas noches Lynn y yo a ti- Lincoln besó su frente y dejaron que Morfeo los llevara a su reino.

Lincoln despertó en la mañana siguiente, pero Lynn no lo hizo.

* * *

Lynn tenía ese espíritu competitivo que la hacía única entre toda la familia, una chica fuerte y reconocida por no dar un paso atrás, una buena maestra del trabajo duro, al igual que Lucy no mostraba su cariño de manera convencional; especialmente con Lincoln; pero al final ella expresó su interés por la familia.

* * *

Luego de este análisis de todas sus penurias no había llegado a ninguna conclusión, había estado torturándose psicológicamente con estos recuerdos en sus últimos minutos, con los recuerdos más dolorosos de su vida.

Lincoln retornó su vista hacia sus hijos, ellos estaban dolidos y él no sabía qué podía decir para calmarlos o dejarles un último consejo antes de partir, todo lo que había logrado hacer con recordar fue abrir viejas heridas, ninguno de esos recuerdos le podía indicar algo pues todas sus hermanas eran diferente a él.

Lincoln se dispuso a decir algo, ya no importaba más, su respiración se hacía más dificultosa cada segundo pero un destello iluminó su mente y comprendió que estaba buscando en el lugar correcto el objeto equivocado.

-Hijos- Laura y Logan alzaron la vista al escucharlo y no perdieron tiempo en secarse los ojos y prestar atención.

-Puede que ya no esté aquí y ustedes sientan que los he abandonado pero todo eso no puede está más lejos de la verdad, las personas que conocemos forman parte de nosotros desde que aprendemos algo de ellas- esbozó una sonrisa.

Lincoln nuevamente entró en una fase de recuerdos, pero esta vez no eran recuerdos deprimentes, sino instantes en los que toda su familia tanto la original como la que formó con Ronnie Anne demostraba los enormes lazos de la familia, cuando todos se apoyaba entre sí, cuando existía esa preocupación por otro sin ningún interés en particular.

Muchos fueron los momento en la vida de Lincoln en los que todo esto era mostrado, la prueba fehaciente estaba con él todo el tiempo, ese brazalete viejo el cual muchos años permaneció simple y sin ningún aditamento pero que ahora rebosaba en color.

Lo que Lincoln eligió fue replicar todas la figuras de los brazaletes de sus hermanas y colocar cada uno en la los segmentos del accesorio completando el último lugar vacío con un corazón naranja, bastante ostentoso pero era la representación de algunos de los seres que más amó en la vida.

-Ustedes tienen que apreciar todo momento con sus seres amados más que cualquier cosa ya que esos recuerdos es lo único que se llevarán consigo para siempre, todo eso es lo que realmente importa al final del camino- comenzó a llorar frente a sus hijos.

-Nunca olviden lo mucho que los amo- extendió sus brazos y Logan junto a Laura se lanzaron hacia él.

Los abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo acariciando sus espaldas queriendo hacerlos sentirse amados. Quizá fue una alucinación que su cerebro creó para hacer menos lastimero su último momento pero le pareció ver a toda su familia a los alrededores de su cama, todos ellos tenían la edad correlacional que tuvieron al Lincoln tener once años, estaban allí esperando pacíficamente mientras mostraban felicidad de poder volver a verlo para poder guiarlo en su nuevo camino.

-La naturaleza me hizo alguien extraño; Lincoln pensó en su cabello blanquecino a decirlo; mis gustos me convirtieron en alguien muy diferente a los demás pero todos ustedes me hicieron querer ser siempre un mejor hombre, los amo a todos- susurró.

Poco a poco su agarre perdía fuerza hasta que llegó a ser nula, Logan y Laura se apartaron para ver a su padre, Laura se soltó y lloró por su padre mientras Logan tomaba su mano y la apretaba, todo era pesar en la habitación pero el rostro de Lincoln quien reposaba por siempre sobre su cama se vislumbraba un halo de tranquilidad, de paz, y si existía otro mundo mostraba felicidad de volver a estar con todos los que perdió.

El mundo no cambió de manera apreciable pero sí había perdido a algo muy valioso, alguien de 92 años.

Perdió a un gran padre, un gran hijo, a un excelente amigo, a un gran hermano, perdió a Lincoln.

* * *

 **Qué les pareció?, algo bastante largo es cierto pero así fue como me salió jeje, déjenme saber sus opiniones, ayúdenme a mejorar todo lo posible y deséenme suerte en el concurso y gracias por leer, y si se dieron cuenta y se lo preguntaron, sí, me inspire un poco en la película LOGAN**


End file.
